Todo toma tiempo
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Que pasa cuando Lucy regresa después del accidente y se encuentra con un mundo que ha avanzado sin ella? Carcy
1. Chapter 1

Era el primer día de Lucy de vuelta al E.R., se había ido a Boston por motivos desconocidos, y ahora regresaba a Chicago como una doctora, no como una estudiante de medicina. Apenas entro al hospital se sintió como en casa, todo había cambiado un poco, la entrada estaba más moderna, la mesa de admisión era completamente ordenada por cajones pero aun se veía que era la misma mesa que había estado cuando ella había sido una estudiante de medicina, los pasillos, las salas de trauma, los cuartos, las cortinas y hasta lo que podía ver del Lounge estaban iguales.

Se preguntó por la gente del hospital a la que ella conocía, ¿seguirían ahí? ¿Se acordarían de ella? Bueno, sólo había una forma de saberlo. Se acercó a la mesa de admisión y vio a Jerry de espaldas, le dio escalofríos, pero después de todo, ella ahora trabaja ahí, exactamente no trabajaba ahí sino que era interna. Finalmente tomó un respiro y decidió dirigirse al hombre que tenía enfrente

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –le preguntó

Al hombre esa voz le pareció conocida, tenía ese tierno tono que no escuchaba desde hacía años, esa voz que para él era única, era la única voz que lo podía hacer cambiar de humor con solo oírla.

-Lucy –le respondió éste volteando para encontrarla enfrente a él

-Hola Jerry

-No sabes todas las veces que he soñado con este momento, desde que te fuiste siempre supe que ibas a volver y ahora estas aquí, ¡Dios! Todo el mundo te ha extrañado

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –le preguntó Lucy asombrada

-Esa voz es única, créeme –dijo Jerry

Mientras que Lucy conversaba con Jerry, apareció por detrás una cara muy conocida, no era la persona que ansiaba ver desde que había pisado Boston y que por un tiempo había olvidado, pero también era una cara conocida, no era nadie más que Mike Witter, él era un amigo muy antiguo al que conocía desde que ella había entrado al hospital en su primer día de estudiante, es más, él la había presentado a todos los miembros del equipo.

El doctor Witter se puso a conversar con ella y después de un rato la llevo al Lounge para hablar en privado. Le dijo que ella sería una interna como cualquier otra, pero que estaría siendo tratada como si es que nunca se hubiera ido, pues todo el quipo la extrañaba, aunque no le dijo nada sobre quien sería su tutor, le avisó que ella entraría mañana a las seis en punto, como siempre. Luego de esa charla, le dijo cual era su locker, y le sorprendió que era el mismo locker que le habían dado cuando era estudiante y que había tenido todo el tiempo en el que había estado trabajando en el hospital.

Luego de un par de horas de haber estado hablando con Mike, Lucy salió a pasearse un poco por el sitio, ya conocía todo así que comenzó a buscar gente conocida, en esos dos años que se había ido, no había entrado nadie nuevo, ni tampoco había salido gente. Eso la hizo muy feliz pues pensó que estando con la gente a la que se había acostumbrado a trabajar se sentía mejor. Se encontró con Kat Miller, Anne Hannes, Jack Ford, Josh Edwars, Elisa Litter, Caroline Heart, y con todos sus viejos amigos, pero no se encontró con la única persona con la que esperaba encontrarse y hablar por horas, Johnory Parker.

Comenzó a temer que John ya no estaba en el hospital, que talvez se había retirado pues ya se había aburrido de ser doctor, o que se había trasladado a otro hospital pues ya no quería seguir trabajando ahí, pero recordó que nadie se había ido, o por lo menos, eso creía. Pero en medio de todos sus pensamientos apareció la respuesta, Elisa le contó que John trabajaba ahora en dos áreas del hospital, en cirugía y en emergencias, pero que más se desempeñaba como cirujano, ella se confundió primero, pero luego dejó de complicarse y se alegró que él siguiera estando cerca de ella.

Antes de irse a su casa, paso por Lounge, donde se encontró con todas las chicas que eran sus amigas y la invitaron a una pijamada esa misma noche en casa de Elisa y luego de pensarlo un par de veces accedió, sabía que tenía turno a la mañana siguiente, pero las chicas la convencieron diciendo que no se dormirían muy tarde pues todas entraban mañana a la misma hora que Lucy.

Cuando llegó la noche, Lucy todavía seguía en su nuevo apartamento pensando en que llevar. Pero luego de pensar un momento dejó de complicarse, después de todo era sólo una pijamada en casa de una de sus amigas. A eso de las 8:30 pm salió de su casa a la de Lizzie (como le decían a Elisa) le tomó poco tiempo llegar a la casa de Lizzie pues ya había ido antes.

Como toda pijamada, cuando llegaron todas se pusieron las pijamas y comenzaron a conversar, en especial sobre qué había sido de la vida de Lucy desde que se había ido. Pero poco tiempo después el rumbo de la conversación cambió y comenzó a girar entorno de los chicos, comenzaron a "actualizar" a Lucy sobre sus vidas amorosas. Lizzie y Mike seguían juntos, al igual que Jack y Anne, pero resultó que ahora Kat estaba con Josh. Luego de estar insinuando las cosas por un rato, le preguntaron a Lucy sobre su vida amorosa.

-Y bien Lucy, ¿Qué es de tu vida amorosa? –le preguntó Lizzie

-¿Mi vida amorosa? –dijo Lucy sorprendida

-Claro, tú si debe de tener una vida amorosa, dices tú eres... –dijo Anne

-Como la mujer ideal de varios hombres estaunidenses –completó Kat

-No las comprendo –dijo Lucy –Yo por ahora no tengo ninguna vida amorosa, y tampoco la tuve en Boston

-Bueno, si tu dices eso es porque seguro que no has encontrado al hombre ideal –dijo Lizzie

-La verdad no, pero ahora explíquenme como es eso de la mujer ideal

-Rubia, ojos azules, delgada, no muy alta ni muy baja, de buen carácter, trabajadora, etcétera –dijo Kat

-Gracias, creo, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntenme ustedes que hay de nuevo –dijo Lucy, se moría de ganas de preguntar por John, pero no quería dar pistas de que él era su tipo de hombre ideal

Después de un rato de haber estado hablando de las vidas de las otras, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el único nombre que no había salido a la conversación era el nombre de John, ¿Por qué sería eso? Las chicas no querían comenzar a discutir sobre cosas que probablemente estarían equivocadas, pero mientras más pensaban en el tema, más real y probable les parecía, después de todo, ellas sabían que a Lucy le había gustado John y a John le había gustado Lucy, entonces, ¿Por qué no tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntos? Fue finalmente, Lizzie la que se atrevió a preguntarle a Lucy si es que ella todavía sentía algo por John.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estas despierta? –dijo Lizzie, parecía que Lucy estaba dormida

-Sí, si estoy despierta –dijo Lucy –¿Por qué?

-Bueno, nosotras nos estábamos preguntando, bueno...

-Déjenme adivinar, tiene que ver con un chico, ¿No?

-Sí, nosotras queríamos saber, ¿Por qué el nombre de John no salió en toda conversación? –dijo Lizzie

-Bueno, no lo sé, no me había dado cuenta de eso –dijo Lucy ocultando un poco de sus sentimientos

-No nos digas eso, sabemos bien que tu sientes algo por él

-¿Ustedes como están tan seguras? –dijo Lucy tratando de sonar segura, pero su voz la delató

-Por eso mismo –dijo Anne

-Vamos Lucy, ya nos dimos cuenta –dijo Kat

-Prometemos no decir nada a nadie –dijo Lizzie

-Pero entre John y yo no hay nada –dijo Lucy sin querer decir nada sobre sus sentimientos

-Pero, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan –dijo Kat

-Y puede ser que no haya nada, como también puede ser que quieres que haya algo entre ustedes –dijo Lizzie

-Chicas, no molestan, yo ni siquiera he visto a John desde que llegué a Chicago –dijo Lucy

-Bueno, si quieres te podemos decir en detalle como esta John –dijo Lizzie

-Bueno... Estemmm... Por favor, díganme –dijo Lucy sin poder contener más el deseo de saber como estaba John.

Se pasaron cerca de la mitad de la noche hablando sobre John, dijeron que, sí, que John había cambiado pero no solo de una forma positiva, también había cambiado en su físico, ahora, según las chicas, John estaba mucho mejor de cuando se había ido Lucy, dijeron que estaba un poco más alto y que su fuerza y sus músculos eran mucho mayor, parecía que entrar en cirugía le había dado más horas libres o le había dado la oportunidad de hacer más ejercicios.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy entró al hospital junto a las chicas, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la pizarra para ver si John tenía turno ese día, desafortunadamente, le tocaba en cirugía, así que seguramente tampoco lo vería ese día. Ella llegó a las 5:45 am, así que todavía le quedaba tiempo, el cual uso para alistarse y dejar todo lo que necesitaba en su locker.

El primer momento en el que Lucy estuvo oficialmente de interna, fue saludada por todo el personal, algo que la asustó un poco fue saber quién sería su tutor, afortunadamente, le toco como tutora a la supervisora de psiquiatría, la doctora DeRaad y con eso Lucy comprendió dos cosas, la primera era que estaba contenta de que trabajaría con alguien que era su amiga y que además era una excelente profesional y lo segundo era que mientras que Lucy fuera su interna, tendría el doble del trabajo y de exigencia que los otros.

A las cinco de la tarde, Lucy ya había tenido que evaluar más de diez casos en el E.R. y unos cuatro casos fijos de psiquiatría, si bien estaba agotada, estaba muy feliz de estar de nuevo en "casa". Decidió entonces ir por un momento al techo del hospital, para Lucy, el techo era un lugar especial pues ahí era donde acostumbraba encontrarse con John, siempre casualmente pero algunas veces habían quedado en encontrarse en ese lugar específico.

Como era comienzos de invierno, Lucy llevó un abrigo ligero. Cuando abrió la puerta del techo, se llevó una sorpresa, no lo esperaba hasta unos días después, pero se encontró con John, bueno él estaba de espaldas y se notaba que lo que habían dicho las chicas no era ninguna mentira, el cuerpo de John estaba mucho mejor que cuando se había ido pero estaba por averiguar si es que John había cambiado en su forma de actuar. Lentamente se acercó, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que él volteara, la viera y corriera hacia ella, pero eso no ocurrió, Lucy llegó hasta su costado y John sólo volteó la cabeza y le dijo que si quería se sentara.

-Hola –dijo Lucy tímidamente

-Hola, bienvenida –dijo John, estaba medio callado

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo Lucy

-Sí, eso parece, me enteré de que estas en psiquiatría

-Sí, y yo llegué y me enteré que ahora tu estabas en cirugía así que parece que los dos dejamos de lado el E.R. –dijo Lucy con una risita media callada

-Ya lo creo –dijo John sonriendo

-Por fin, creí que... –dijo Lucy pero luego se quedó callada

-¿Qué no me alegraba de verte? O ¿Qué me había olvidado de cómo sonreír?

-No, ehh, yo –dijo Lucy

-No te preocupes, pero igual te voy a responder las dos preguntas, por supuesto que me alegro de verte. Y sí recuerdo como sonreír, es solo que entraste en un momento en el cual estaba pensando y estaba muy concentrado.

John y Lucy estuvieron hablando por un rato en el techo, pero en un momento, antes de las cinco y media, comenzó a correr una brisa demasiado fría para el abrigo de Lucy y John se dio cuenta de eso, sin que Lucy se diera cuenta, John se sacó el abrigo y se lo colocó en los hombros.

-John, te vas a congelar, no tienes que hacer eso

-No, no te preocupes, por favor, acéptalo

-Pero John, te vas a congelar

-Vamos, no me desprecies, es como un código de oro en mi familia, algo así como una ley de la caballerosidad John.

-De acuerdo, gracias –dijo Lucy y se sonrojó un poco, eso estaba siendo un poco irreal, pero si lo era, si podía sentir el olor de la loción de John y también podía sentir la brisa del viento.

Si bien Lucy estaba en un sueño hecho realidad, pronto eso se acabó, el pager de Lucy comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que te necesitan –dijo John

-Sí, me tengo que ir, fue lindo volver a hablar contigo –dijo John

-¿A que hora sales? –dijo John cuando Lucy se encontraba en la puerta de la escalera

-Salgo a las 9, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, es que creí que salías más temprano

-¿Tú a qué hora sales?

-A las 8, ya veremos si nos encontramos más tarde –dijo John y Lucy se fue, deseando que no la hubieran mandado a llamar, o que ella saliera antes para saber que podría haber pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy fue llamada al E.R. y como siempre, apenas entró en la sala, la adrenalina comenzó a correr, ver tanta gente esforzándose y corriendo de un lado al otro con unidades de sangre, agujas y jeringas y con los exámenes de los pacientes que habían estado llegando, entró a la sala de trauma 3 donde todo ya estaba más o menos calmado, solo estaban ahí un par de doctores, entre ellos estaba Dave.

-Hola Lucy, bienvenida, cuando me enteré no lo podía creer –dijo Dave

-Hola, ¿Qué tenemos? –dijo Lucy

-Su nombre es Thomas Cooper y llegó en un choqué, su madre me contó que esta un poco agresivo, no sabemos por qué.

-¡NO ES MI MADRE! –dijo Thomas desde la camilla

-De acuerdo Thomas, ¿Qué edad tienes? –dijo Lucy

-¡¿Qué te importa! –dijo Thomas

-Tiene 13 años –dijo Dave –es todo tuyo

-Bueno Thomas, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? –dijo Lucy señalando el cabestrillo de su brazo

-Mi madre adoptiva chocó, es una estúpida que cree que lo sabe todo –dijo Thomas

-¿Tu crees eso?

-¡SI TE LO ACABO DE DECIR! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?

-Hola, ¿Cómo están todos? –dijo Carter entrando con las placas

-Bien –dijo Lucy tratando de controlar la situación

-¡NO, NADA ESTA BIEN, NO VEZ QUE ME ESTA DOLIENDO! ¡ESTÚPIDA! –gritó Thomas

-Hey tranquilito –dijo Carter

-TU NO ME MANDAS –dijo Thomas

-No, yo no te mando, pero a menos que te quedes quieto no te voy a poder ayudar –dijo Carter

-De acuerdo, me voy a quedar tranquilo, es más, no te pienso hablar –dijo Thomas y se quedó callado.

Lucy y Carter siguieron trabajando por una media hora, Carter tenía que enyesar a Thomas y necesitó un poco de ayuda, porque Thomas había dicho que no pensaba hablar, pero nunca dijo que no pensaba moverse, entonces, para hacerle la vida más difícil a los doctores se siguió moviendo como un gusano.

Finalmente lo pudieron enyesar de una manera decente, Lucy había conseguido calmar a Thomas dándole primero galletas y cuando se le acabaron comenzó a hablar con él mientras que lo analizaba psicológicamente. Mientras que Lucy y Carter trabajaban, pasó Kerry por la sala de trauma y al ver a Lucy y a Carter trabajando tan bien juntos dejó que siguieran sin molestar, en parte pensó en Lucy, que de seguro estaría feliz. Cuando Carter terminó de enyesar a Thomas y se tuvo que ir, pasó la doctora DeRaad.

A eso de las ocho y cincuenta de la noche, Lucy estaba en el piso de cirugía, había estado revisando a un paciente que había ingresado ese día un par de horas antes y lo habían tenido que llevar a operarlo de emergencia. Cuando estaba saliendo se recordó que necesitaba hablar con Romano, y se fue hacia su oficina, sólo habló con él de que Kerry lo había estado llamando y que no se preocupara, porque ella ya sabía todo acerca de lo suyo.

Cuando Lucy estaba saliendo para el ascensor se encontró con Carter que estaba también saliendo hacia el ascensor y se encontraron esperando a que el ascensor llegara, por unos momentos no se dijeron nada hasta que entraron los dos al ascensor, en donde fue Carter el que rompió el hielo

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo señalando el tablero con los botones

-Al E.R. –dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo vas a irte a tu casa? –dijo Carter algo preocupado, pues afuera ya habían por lo menos 5 centímetros de nieve.

-Caminando o en el tren –dijo Lucy

-Esta nevando horrible afuera ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –dijo Carter justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor

-No, no te preocupes, yo camino, no te quiero incomodar –dijo Lucy, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que Carter insistiera

-Insisto, además no te puedes resfriar en tu primer día de vuelta –dijo Carter mientras que estaban en la mesa de admisión

-Bueno, voy por mis cosas

-Voy por mi auto, espérame en la puerta de las ambulancias.

Carter fue rápido por su auto, pero no lo suficiente, cuando él se estación, Lucy ya estaba afuera esperándolo. El camino fue silencioso, Lucy no dijo nada ni estaba planeando hacerlo, estaba más ocupada pensando en que haría cuando lleguen a su casa, ¿Lo invitaría a pasar? O simplemente le diría gracias y se iría, después de todo Carter se había portado tan bien con ella que no quería arruinar nada. Cuando llegaron a su casa el problema lo solucionó Carter, se paró, le abrió la puerta del auto a Lucy, le dijo "hasta mañana" y luego entró al auto, esperó a que Lucy entre a su edificio, cuando ella estuvo adentro, recién arrancó el auto.

Lucy entró a su apartamento un poco confundida, bueno, más que confundida estaba feliz, vio que una luz brillaba cerca del teléfono, era la contestadora, tenía dos nuevos mensajes. El primero era de su mejor amiga de Boston que quería saber como estaba y el segundo era de su mamá, que había llamado con el mismo motivo. Lucy miró su nuevo apartamento, era lo suficientemente grande como para ella, el decorado no estaba mal, pero lo que le faltaba era tiempo para comprar cosas, desarmar sus maletas y tener un tiempo para ella misma, bueno, ella sabía que en algún momento lo iba a tener y lo iba a disfrutar. Miró su reloj, 9:25, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estaba muy cansada, así que todo apuntaba a que se vaya a dormir temprano este día.

Por otro lado, cerca de la zona de los "ricos y famosos", Carter había llegado a su departamento, le habían llegado toneladas de cartas y decidió que como todavía era temprano leería algunas y luego se dormiría. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y prendió la luz, dejó su maletín en cerca de la puerta y se cambió a su pijama, luego se puso a revisar las cartas, que mayormente eran de amigos por correspondencia o de amigos que estaban de viaje y les gustaba comunicarse por la forma tradicional.

12:30 pm. Lucy se despertó por el ruido que había en la calle, prendió la luz que estaba junto a su cama y encontró un librito, su diario.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lunes 4 de marzo, 2002_

_Vaya, hoy fue mi primer día en el hospital, creí que no lo iba a lograr, conocí a un residente, apuesto pero creo que es algo cerrado con los demás, no deja que te le acerques, bueno la gente del hospital es buena con los nuevos, me hicieron tomar un tour para que me aprenda los lugares que hay en el hospital y todo eso, no sirvió mucho, porque me confundió más, pero el residente apuesto me ayudó a encontrar los lugares con más facilidad, creo que eso es todo por hoy. No hay nada mas que sea bueno como para contarlo, será hasta otro días._

_PD: Mañana asignan residentes y espero que me toque con el cuero._

Lucy se quedó media sorprendida, ella creía que no había escrito sobre Carter en su diario, por lo menos no en su primer día en el hospital, ya no tenía más sueño, ahora quería seguir leyendo.

_Miércoles 6 de marzo, 2002_

_Es mi tercer día y ya me estoy adaptando, y adivina que... el residente cuero es mi tutor! Estoy súper feliz, se llama John Carter, y creo que es maravilloso, sabe comprenderte y ayudarte, es realmente lindo. Creo que va a ser muy bueno este tiempo en el hospital, y si todos son como John Carter, por lo menos en la forma que te ayudan, elegiré ese hospital para hacer mi residencia. Estoy es suficiente por hoy, mañana tengo turno temprano y no quiero llegar tarde._

_Viernes 8 de marzo, 2002_

_No puedo creer que haya llegado a pensar que el imbécil ese de Carter era maravilloso, es un completo idiota, un tarado y creído, igual, fue su culpa lo que pasó hoy, él nunca me enseñó como poner una intravenosa y luego me reclama de que lo haya hecho quedar mal en público, y para el colmo me amenaza con que me iba a botar el hospital si le mentía de nuevo, ¿no podía ver que ya me sentía mal? Aunque después de todo, él tenía razón, no debí de haberle mentido, creo que lo hice porque quería que estuviera orgulloso de mí y para ganar su aprobación, que estúpida fui._

-No es justo, siempre tiene la razón, hasta cuando estaba molesta con él tenía la razón –pensó Lucy, pero luego se rió de lo que había pensado y continuó leyendo

_Jueves 28 de marzo, 2002_

_Lo siento, hace tiempo que no escribo pero es porque no he tenido tiempo, Carter me esta ayudando a estudiar, sabe que es muy pronto pero dice que tengo el talento y que debo buscar la excelencia así que me esta retando con nuevas palabras y nuevos procedimientos. La otra vez me llamo una versada estudiante y resultó ser que me estaba llamando una experta estudiante, pues estaba dando fruto de mi dedicación y esfuerzo. No sé por que pero cada vez que me felicita me siento muy bien, como cuando le dices a un niño pequeño que se ha superado, necesito que él me diga cosas así, me gusta que la gente me halague pero si lo hace él, me voy hasta las nubes, y cuando me sonríe, me mueve el piso sin embargo, muchas veces puede ser un reverendo imbécil._

Sin darse cuenta, Lucy estaba reviviendo los momentos en los que había escrito eso, recordó que eso lo había redactado en la cafetería mientras que estaba en un tiempo libre y que no se había despegado de su diario por temor a que alguien lo lea, y con ese alguien había pensado en Carter. Cuando volvió al presente, se dio cuenta que eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y que debía dormir pues tenía turno de 36 horas ese mismo día.


	4. Chapter 4

Se despertó a las 4 de la mañana, no podía dormir, miró por su ventana y vio que había estado nevando toda la noche y que seguía nevando, iba a ser un día tranquilo, cuando nevaba siempre eran días tranquilos en el hospital, salió de la cama y sintió que el frío lo atravesaba. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que quedarse en su cama, sin estar muy alerta se fue a bañar, tuvo un largo baño de agua caliente, después de todo era temprano y no tenía que entrar hasta las 7, Carter tomó desayuno y luego se fue hacia el garaje, hacía frío ahí abajo, se metió a su auto, tomó las llaves y prendió la calefacción.

Entró al E.R. con una taza descartable de café que había comprado por su casa, fue buena idea pedir el café más grande que había pues todavía le quedaba bastante y estaba caliente. Entró al ascensor, le tocaba operar temprano esa mañana, iba a operar con Peter, pues iban a sacar órganos para ser donados y ese era un trabajo que debía de ser hecho rápido y se necesitaba gente hábil. Primero dejó sus cosas en su oficina, él no era un de los cirujanos más importantes como Lizzie, Robert o Peter, pero ahí iba, tenía responsabilidades y Romano lo había recompensado con una oficina, a él realmente no le importaba, pero no se podía quejar, tener su propia oficina era bueno.

Se encontró con Peter mientras que se estaba lavando, a ambos les gustaba estar listos a la hora, detestaban estar tarde pues sabían que ellos no eran los únicos ocupados ese día. Como siempre, una vez que comenzó a correr el reloj, ambos trabajaron lo más rápido y lo mejor que podían, no por querer salir rápido, sino para retarse a ellos mismos, la operación estaba programada para 3 horas y así lo tenían pensado.

Mientras tanto, en el E.R. no había nada interesante, mucho frío, hacía mucho frío como para que la gente salga de sus casas y provoque accidentes y los hagan trabajar, lo mismo era para Psiquiatría, todos sus pacientes estaban dormidos, ninguno tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas como para pelear un rato, dar problemas o estar siendo analizados, así que Lucy había bajado al E.R. para buscar unos libros que había dejado en su locker, pero al final terminó quedándose pues la doctora DeRaad le había dicho que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía para que trabaje duro las 36 horas.

Cuatro horas, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Carter y Peter habían comenzado a operar, todo iba bien hasta la segunda hora, pero surgieron complicaciones para sacar los riñones y el hígado, así que se quedaron cuatro horas, estaban cansados, menos mal que ambos tenían horas libres antes de sus respectivas operaciones, habían comenzado a las 7 y ya eran las 11 de la mañana, Carter tenía su siguiente operación en la tarde. Se fue a su oficina, estaba cansado y lo último que quería en ese momento era encontrarse con algún otro doctor afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie y se quedó tranquilo en su oficina, a eso de las 12, llamó su abuela.

-Doctor Carter, lo llaman por la línea 3 –dijo Jesse su secretaría

-Gracias, ahora mismo lo atiendo –dijo Carter y contestó la línea tres

-_Carter, parece que te nos has desaparecido –dijo una voz media molesta y media bromeando_

-Lo siento Gamma, es que de veras que no he tenido tiempo

_-¿Puedes venir a cenar esta noche?_

¿Ah? Bueno, creo que sí, mi turno acaba a las 7, sí, estaré ahí a eso de las 8

_-Entonces te espero, no quiero que llegues tarde_

-No te preocupes Gamma, voy a llegar ahí puntal, como siempre

-_Entonces, hasta la noche Carter_

_­Adiós Gamma_

Carter pasó el resto de su tiempo libre en su oficina, pensando que el único día que podía salir antes y descansar lo iba a pasar con su abuela, no era que no quería, sino que era que él había estado con mucho trabajo últimamente y lo que realmente prefería era descansar en su casa.

Cuando llegó a la una, Carter ya estaba listo para operar, no fue nada del otro mundo pues neurología era su especialidad, sin embrago, había algo que lo retaba. Parecía que era el hecho de que cada operación era diferente, nunca iban a haber dos operaciones iguales cuando se trataba del cerebro, cada persona tenía su propia forma de reaccionar y por más simple que haya sido la operación, siempre estaba ese peligro de que el paciente no despierte.


	5. Chapter 5

Carter pasó el resto de su tiempo libre en su oficina, pensando que el único día que podía salir antes y descansar lo iba a pasar con su abuela, no era que no quería, sino que era que él había estado con mucho trabajo últimamente y lo que realmente prefería era descansar en su casa.

Cuando llegó a la una, Carter ya estaba listo para operar, no fue nada del otro mundo pues neurología era su especialidad, sin embrago, había algo que lo retaba. Parecía que era el hecho de que cada operación era diferente, nunca iban a haber dos operaciones iguales cuando se trataba del cerebro, cada persona tenía su propia forma de reaccionar y por más simple que haya sido la operación, siempre estaba ese peligro de que el paciente no despierte.

Carter bajó al ER, pues lo habían llamado para una consulta, se encontró con Deb, que era la encargada del caso, ellas sospechaba que la paciente podía tener una apendicitis, sin embargo, ella no era la cirujana.

-Hola Deb –dijo Carter entrando y saludando a su amiga –¿Qué hay?

-Creo que ella tiene apendicitis –dijo Deb

-Déjame examinarla, permiso –dijo Carter y con eso, Deb se hizo a un lado –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ana

-¿Te duele cuando te toco en el costado? –dijo Carter ejerciendo presión

-¡Auch!

-Tomaré eso como un sí, Deb, llama por favor al OR y diles que estoy subiendo

-De acuerdo –dijo Deb y se comunicó con cirugía, les informó que Carter estaba subiendo

-¿Me van a operar? –dijo Ana

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, todo va a acabar antes de que te des cuenta –dijo Carter mientras esperaban el ascensor y sonriéndole a Ana

-Además, el Dr. Carter es uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital, no te va a pasar nada –dijo Deb y luego habló a parte con Carter –por favor, avísame cuando salga del quirófano, tiene 12 años, su madre esta de viaje pero dejó firmada la autorización y su abuela viene mañana

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me quedo con ella hasta cuando pueda, y te aviso tan pronto acabe

-Gracias Carter, adiós Ana –dijo Deb mientras que ambos se iban al quirófano

La operación de Ana, fue todo un éxito, no hubo complicaciones y tomó menos de 3 horas, eso era un buen tiempo cuando estabas operando solo, sin embargo, el día se había pasado rápido y ya eran las 4 de la tarde, en media hora más, Carter tenía que estar listo para una cirugía con Lizzie Corday, iban a hacer un transplante, y con esas cosas, uno debia de trabajar rápido, en especial si se trataba del corazón, la operación pronosticaba ser muy interesante y dura, pero si había algo que le gustaba a Carter, eso eran los retos.

La operación con Lizzie le trajo muchas ansias a Carter, algo de nervios, pero recordaba que ya lo había hecho antes y lo había hecho bien así que cuando comenzó todo y no hubo complicaciones se relajó un poco. Sin embargo, la operación fue larga y tediosa, no estaban muy bien con los otros ayudantes, prácticamente todos eran estudiantes recién graduados así que estaban en condiciones algo fastidiosas, con los "nuevos doctores" preguntando cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la atención de ambos cirujanos, como casi todos los asistentes eran chicas, las preguntas iban para Carter y Lizzie sólo se reía por adentro. Cuando se llevaron al paciente y los "doctores" que ayudaban se fueron, Lizzie comenzó a fastidiar a Carter.

-Parece que hay gente interesada en ti –dijo Lizzie

-Muy graciosa, pero no lo creo

-Pero yo soy mujer, y sé cuando hay algo como... coqueteo en el aire

-Algo como lo que estaba haciendo tu favorito, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-¿Quién? ¿James?

-Sí James, "Doctora Corday, ¿necesita algún otro instrumento para suturar esa arteria? Si lo necesita me avisa" –dijo Carter imitando la voz de James en lo último que había dicho

-Oh, mira quien habla. "Doctor Carter, ¿Qué pasa si a uno no se le ve bien en scrubs? Bueno, usted no debe saber eso" –dijo Lizzie citando a otra "doctora"

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible –dijo Carter bromeando y comenzando a reír

-Por supuesto Carter –dijo Lizzie también riendo

Luego de haber estado como 5 horas juntos, cada uno se fue a su oficina, Carter vio la hora, 7:15 pm, su turno ya había acabado, cogió sus cosas y se fue a recepción para firmar su salida. Cuándo estuvo en el ascensor tomó una decisión repentina, apretó casi inconscientemente el botón del piso del E.R., no sabía ni para qué había apretado el botón, tal vez solo quería estar lejos de todo para no recordar que tenía que ir a donde su abuela, tal vez esperaba que entrara una emergencia por las puertas y no pudiera ir, pero, ¿Qué le estaba pasando, Él no era así, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con su abuela, seguramente era que estaba realmente cansado, y no quería hacer otra actividad que dormir.

Después de estar un rato deambulando por la calle que daba el ingreso a la propiedad de su familia, finalmente se decidió a entrar. Dejó el auto donde comúnmente lo estacionaba y entró con su llave a la casa por la puerta de atrás, pues sabía que estaba algo tarde para la cena. Como eran las 8:15 de la noche, supo que sus abuelos debían de estar en la sala de música, esperándolo, odiaba estar tarde, sabía que algo le iban a decir cuando entrara. Sin embargo, no le dijeron nada, solo le dieron la bienvenida y lo llevaron para que cenaran todo juntos.

-Gamma, ¿Estas bien?

- Sí John, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, porque no me dijeron nada por llegar tarde

- John, sabemos que estabas en cirugía, fue muy cortés de tu parte llamar para avisar que tal vez llegarías tarde –le recordó su abuelo

-Ah, cierto, me había olvidado de eso

-¿Te sientes bien John? Pareces un poco distraído, tampoco has comido mucho –dijo su abuela

-Déjalo, seguro esta cansado, uno no termina de operar y se siente bien como para correr una maratón –dijo el abuelo de Carter

-John, no creo que mi nieto se siente con fuerzas para hablar pero ¿Cómo te fue? Me estas preocupando como estas actuando –dijo su abuela

-Millicent, deja al chico en paz, esta cansado –insistió su abuelo

-¿Puedo retirarme? De verdad es que he tenido bastante trabajo hoy y estoy muy cansado hasta para comer –dijo Carter

-John, será mejor que esta noche te quedes aquí –dijo su abuelo –No quiero estar preocupado por que te estas durmiendo mientras que manejas

-Por favor hijo, estoy de acuerdo con tu abuelo

-Voy a mi cuarto –dijo Carter cogiendo su plato de pastel de espinacas y subiendo con él a su cuarto

Cuando Carter se fue, sus abuelos se quedaron hablando un rato y luego volvieron a la sala de música, ambos estaban preocupados por él. Sabían que no podían hacer que todo es su vida sea perfecto pero estaban preocupados porque su nieto estaba definitivamente mal, hacía tiempo que no comía, no dormía y estaba como en otro mundo, varias veces Carter los había llamado a altas horas de la madrugada para pedirles cosas insignificantes, pero ese día lo vieron mejor ¿Por qué sería? Fuera cual fuese la razón estaban muy contentos por su nieto.

Por otro lado, el E.R. estaba "muerto" no había ni un paciente, pero en psiquiatría las cosas eran diferentes. Había media luna y las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas, la doctora DeRaad le había pedido que se haga cargo de uno de los pacientes que tenía, eso no se hacía comúnmente pues a los pacientes psiquiátricos se les trata con cuidado y en especial si es que ya estaban acostumbrados a un doctor en especial, pero en ese caso no era problema.

El paciente era nuevo, un chico de unos 16 años que había estado dando problemas en su casa y que había ido a parar al hospital. Su nombre era Dan, ella lo observó mientras que ingresaba a su cuarto, estaba internado porque lo consideraban un peligro para el mismo cuando estaba fuera de sus medicamentos, como en esa ocasión y sus padres iban a recogerlo al día siguiente.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Lucy entró al cuarto de Dan, parecía que él estaba muy despierto, comúnmente Lucy trataba con las personas en una manera muy atenta pero esa vez ella estaba un poco dormida y estaba tratando de despertarse antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando entró Dan prendió la luz, parecía estar algo molesto pero no sabía porque estaba tratando bien a Lucy.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Dan –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-Y tú debes ser mi loquera –dijo Dan con un tono sarcástico

-Soy Lucy, y soy tu psiquiatra, sólo vine a conversar contigo –dijo Lucy

-Bueno, comencemos –dijo Dan

-¿En qué medicamentos estas?

-Bastantes, ahí están escritos –dijo Dan señalando su historia

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te rompiste el brazo?

-No lo sé, después de tomar los medicamentos me mareo, creo que esta vez me caí sobre algo y me lo rompí.

-¿Después de tomar tus medicinas? Bien –dijo Lucy mientras anotaba eso –Y ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Me gusta hacer deportes, salir con mis amigos y amigas...

Lucy acabó de hablar con Dan a eso de las 10:30 de la noche y de inmediato fue a buscar a la doctora DeRaad, que le había pedido de una manera muy cordial y educada que por favor no la moleste si es que de verdad no era importante, sin embargo, se aventuró a entrar a su oficina.

-Lucy, ¿Problemas con algún paciente? –dijo la doctora DeRaad

-No, pero creo que al paciente del 304, Dan, lo están sobre medicando, mire su historia –dijo Lucy entregándole la historia y sus notas

-Muy bien Lucy, hay muchos que no se dan cuenta –dijo la doctora –¿Te gustaría hacerte cargo de Dan permanentemente? Porque la verdad es que me estarías haciendo un gran favor

-¿Yo?

-Sí, parece que te llevas bien con él

-Claro, no se preocupe ahora voy a terminar de llenar unas historias, con permiso –dijo Lucy y luego se fue a la puerta

-Lucy –llamó la doctora DeRaad antes que se fuera –Buen trabajo

-Gracias –dijo Lucy y se fue a seguir trabajando con una sonrisa en el rostro


	6. Chapter 6

Es increíble lo mucho que te puedes aburrir cuando no hay nada que hacer en el hospital, en especial si es invierno. Como Lucy ya había acabado con todo lo que tenía que hacer y hasta con lo que no tenía que hacer todavía le dieron el tiempo libre, ella insistió en que le buscaran algo que hacer pero por órdenes superiores se vio obligada a aceptar el descanso. Fue al E.R. en donde no había nada que hacer, pensó en ir a divertirse un rato con las chicas, cuando llegó las comenzó a buscar por los pasillos pero no las encontró, pero se encontró con Malik.

-Doctora Lucy Knight –dijo Malik dándole énfasis a la palabra 'doctora'

-¡¡Malik! –dijo Lucy y se volteó para darle un abrazo

-No lo puedo creer, de verdad estas de vuelta –dijo Malik

-Bueno, este es uno de esos sitios de los que no te puedes alejar

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí, nos hacía falta alguien tan... "inocente" como tu

-¿Inocente? Bueno, qué puedo decir, ustedes son todos unos malogrados –dijo bromeando

-Oye, ¿A quién estabas buscando?

-A las chicas, ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?

-En el Lounge –dijo Malik

-Bueno, me voy a buscarlas, fue lindo verte de nuevo –dijo Lucy abrazándolo y luego saliendo hacia el Lounge

Como era de esperar, las chicas estaba ahí, ella se integró al grupo y se quedaron conversando sobre sus vidas y planeando la próxima pijamada, habían quedado en que sería en casa de Kerry pero no habían puesto una fecha, para eso de las 7 de la mañana habían encontrado el día, seria ese Sábado, pues ninguna tenía turno el domingo. Cuando Lucy estaba saliendo del Lounge para volver a psiquiatría se chocó con Carter, pero él sólo le pidió perdón sin saber a quien había chocado, parecía que estaba en otro mundo, pero eso cambió en el ascensor cuando los dos se volvieron a chocar.

-Lucy, perdón, no me di cuenta que eras tú –dijo Carter apretando el piso 5

-No te preocupes, parecías concentrado cuando nos chocamos

-Bueno, sí, estaba pensando en un par de cosas, oye, sino estas ocupada, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Tú sabes, para conversar un poco, sólo si tu quieres

-Claro, ¿A qué hora?

-¿A eso de las 2 esta bien?

-Perfecto, bueno, este es mi piso, hasta la tarde –dijo Lucy y salió del ascensor con una gran sonrisa

Por otro lado, Carter bajo en cirugía, ese día solo tenía planeadas 2 intervenciones, la primera era para extraer un tumor al cerebro, pues él era neurocirujano y la segunda era reparar un riñón, pero ambas eran muy separadas, la del riñón era en la mañana y la del cerebro a eso de las tres de la tarde. Se fue a su oficina para acabar historias y todo eso pero luego de estar un rato haciendo papeleos decidió ir a visitar a Ana, después de todo también tenía que hacer el examen post-operatorio.

El cuarto de Ana quedaba al final del corredor, era una habitación mediana, en la que también había otra chica, pero a ella la habían operado por algo un poco más serio, a ella sí se le había reventado el apéndice. Carter entró al cuarto cuando Ana estaba leyendo una revista, supuso que era una de esas revistas para chicas, pues hasta el momento nunca la había leído.

-Buenos días Ana –dijo Carter entrando al cuarto

-Hola Dr. Carter –dijo Ana dejando la revista a un lado

-Veo que lograron ponerte en un cuarto cómodo, ¿Ya se hicieron amigas?

-Sí, ellas es Briana, a ella también la operaron pero se le reventó el apéndice

-Buen día chicas –dijo una voz británica entrando a la habitación

-Hola Dra. Corday –dijo Briana –Ella es mi doctora

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –dijo Ana

-Sí, Lizzie, perdón, la Dra. Corday y yo somos amigos –dijo Carter

-Cálmate Carter, no asustes a las chicas, ¿Examen post-operatorio?

-Sí, ¿Y tu?

-Lo mismo –dijo Lizzie

-Ustedes dos se traen algo –dijo Briana

-¿Nosotros? No gracias –dijo Lizzie

-Si ustedes lo dicen –dijo Ana

Cuando el examen terminó y Carter se fue, las dos chicas se quedaron hablando con Lizzie que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer y les había llevado un par de revistas nuevas que se había conseguido en recepción.

-Dra. Corday, ¿Por alguna casualidad éste no es el Dr. Carter? –dijo Ana

-Déjame ver –dijo Lizzie y se quedó sorprendida no sólo porque en realidad era Carter, sino porque de verdad se le veía bien. –Sí, ése es él

-Wow ¿Qué dicen de él? –preguntó Briana

-Dicen que es de una familia importante y luego dan sus datos como su edad, color de cabello y todo eso, y al costado hay una foto de él –dijo Ana y luego le mostró el artículo

-Chicas, me tengo que ir. Sólo una pregunta más, ¿Qué revista es?

-"Tú", el último que ha salido –dijo Ana y luego Lizzie se fue

Elizabeth corrió hasta la recepción, en su camino se encontró con Romano que le comenzó a hablar sobre un par de pacientes que habían operado juntos, pero ella le dijo que lo veía en su oficina en unos 5 o 10 minutos porque tenía algo importante que hacer en esos momentos y luego salió corriendo otra vez. Cuando estaba cerca de la recepción se chocó con Peter al cual después de pedirle disculpas lo dejó gritándole al viento "Oye, no corras en el hospital". Cuando llegó a la recepción pidió el último ejemplar de la revista, pero le respondieron que ya le habían dado uno a ella y que era contra las reglas darle otro, por lo tanto, ella salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, apretó el botón para hacer que el ascensor suba pero se demoraba mucho, así que tomo las escaleras, bajó hasta el E.R. y salió corriendo hacia la esquina en donde había un vendedor de periódicos y le pidió la revista, al decirle que era la última que le quedaba, ella la compro y luego salió corriendo hacia el hospital para hablar con Romano.

Una vez en su oficina él le preguntó por qué había estado corriendo y por qué estaba tan agitada, ella le contó todo lo que había hecho para conseguir la "dichosa" revista y luego de reírse un rato volvieron a los temas serios y a hablar sobre las cosas del hospital.

A eso de la 1 de la tarde Lucy estaba algo ocupada, había estado trabajando con niños y aunque eso le encantaba la tenía exhausta, había entrado a las 7 de la mañana del día anterior y todavía le quedaban 6 horas mas o menos, pero estaba decidida a terminar todos sus papeles antes de las 2 para poder salir a almorzar con Carter, después de todo ella lo había estado deseando desde que había llegado al hospital. Como era de esperar, Lucy logró acabar con todos sus papeles a tiempo y le concedieron le permiso para ir a almorzar, es más, le dieron una hora, por otro lado, Carter ya estaba listo, estaba vistiendo, pantalones caqui y la parte de arriba de sus scrubs azules pues su camisa la habían manchado con sangre en el E.R. cogió su abrigo y se fue a ver si Lucy estaba lista.

Se fueron al Doc Magoo's a almorzar, Lucy pidió una ensalada, pues estaba tratando de cuidar su figura, por otro lado, Carter se pidió una hamburguesa con queso, lo cual se podría decir que era la especialidad del restaurante, pero ¿Qué mas se podía pedir de un restaurante que quedaba frente a un hospital? Por lo menos era mejor que la comida de la cafetería. Lucy y Carter se quedaron hablando por un rato sobre el trabajo, pero luego la conversación volteó hacia la vida de Lucy, Carter quería enterarse de un par de cosas sobre ella, y Lucy quería saber más sobre Carter, ellos querían ser amigos más que colegas, pero eso no era muy fácil, por un lado, Lucy sabía que de verdad le gustaba Carter pero no sabía si el sentimiento era correspondido, luego de pensar en eso durante un rato, decidió que no pensaría más en eso, si es que él la quería sería súper, pero por ahora se preocuparía por ser su amiga.

-¿Lucy? ¿Me estas oyendo? –No hubo respuesta –¿Luce? –preguntó Carter con una sonrisa

-¿Ah? Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa

-Bueno, me ibas a contar sobre cómo te estaba yendo con la doctora DeRaad

-Ah, sí, todo esta yendo perfecto...

Luego de haber estado hablando un largo tiempo, llego la hora de volver al hospital, de no haber sido porque el pager de Lucy sonó pues la necesitaban en el E.R. ella estaba casi segura de que se hubieran quedado hablando un rato más. Bueno, pero después de todo las cosas habían ido bien, lo del E.R. fue algo rápido, un diagnóstico que lo podían hacer con los ojos cerrados, pues solo necesitabas escuchar al paciente antes de dar el diagnóstico. Luego de eso subió a psiquiatría pues la doctora DeRaad la había mandado a llamar, ¿Estaría en problemas? Con un poco de temor, Lucy se acercó a la oficina de su "jefa" esperó un momento afuera y luego la Dra. DeRaad le dio permiso para entrar

-¿Quería hablar conmigo? –preguntó Lucy

-Sí, siéntate

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno primero quiero felicitarte por lo bien que te estas desenvolviendo, pero también quería discutir contigo sobre un par de cosas, la primera es sobre tus turnos, ¿Estas segura de que estas lista para tomar turnos tan largos? Y por último quería decirte que si alguna vez necesitas hablar puedes venir a conversar conmigo.

-Bueno, gracias por decirme eso, y la verdad es que sí creo estar lista para tomar turnos largos, quiero decir, si lo que a usted le preocupa es que me sienta agobiada, le respondería que no se preocupe, me enseñaron muy bien a llevar las cosas con calma en el E.R.

-Bueno Lucy, entonces sé que puedo contar contigo, pero por otro lado, ¿Puedes terminar de llenar estos papeles? Los necesito para antes de las 6

-De acuerdo, me voy a poner a trabajar en ellos enseguida, con permiso

-Puedes retirarte

Eso fue raro, pensó Lucy, la Dra. DeRaad siempre había sido tan amable con ella y ahora parecía preocupada, bueno, el caso es que ahora ella debía ganarse su confianza, y lo debía de hacer comenzando con los papeles que le habían dado, sin olvidar que tenía que visitar a Dan antes de que se vaya, pues ella misma había aceptado la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de él.

Justo cuando Lucy encontró un lugar indicado para comenzar a trabajar con el papeleo, el E.R. se llenó de gente y con eso ella sobre entendió que pronto habría mucho ruido, cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia el ascensor, Cleo la vio y le pidió que por favor hable con una chica que había estado en una explosión y le iban a quedar cicatrices, ella aceptó y luego de estar hablando con ella logró irse del E.R. pero esa vez, decidió tomar las escalera.

Lucy estaba por el piso de cirugía cuando se le cayeron un par de papeles, afortunadamente, no se le fueron muy lejos pero ahora estaba parada en el medio del corredor del O.R ¿Por qué era que no podía encontrar un lugar en el que podía trabajar en paz? Para empezar, todos los lugares en Psiquiatría estaban ocupados, en el E.R. era imposible, la cafetería estaba llena de gente, y la "biblioteca" (en donde estaban todas las historias pasadas de todos los que habían sido atendidos en el hospital) no era un lugar que le gustaba mucho, además estaba lleno, así que se aventuró a ir a donde su amigo Robert, ella y Romano habían enlazado una fuerte amistad desde que ella le había insistido tanto en un favor que prácticamente llego a suplicarle, pero luego lo enfrentó y a partir de eso se hicieron grandes amigos. Para su sorpresa Romano le dijo que no había problema en que trabajara en su oficina, pues era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos trabajen, y que cuando quiera trabajar ahí, que le avise y él encantado se la prestaría.

Como Robert también tenía que trabajar en unos papeles, Lucy se quedó trabajando en un sillón de su oficina mientras que Robert usaba la mesa, pero él había insistido en que Lucy tomara su escritorio sin tener éxito. El tiempo pasó rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lucy, ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde y todavía le faltaban un par de formas que llegar, ahora estaba haciendo algo que realmente no le gustaba mucho, hacer papeleo contra el reloj. Para las Seis de la tarde Lucy había logrado acabar todos los papeles que necesitaba y ya los había enterado justo a tiempo no como algunos otros residentes que no habían logrado entregar todo a tiempo.

Lucy acabó su "interminable" turno a las 7, pero recién pudo salir del hospital a las 7:35, ella estaba a mas o menos una cuadra del hospital cuando se encontró con Carter por tercera vez en el día, pero de todas maneras, ¿Quién esta contando?

-¡Lucy! –dijo estacionando el auto delante de ella y sacando la cabeza por la ventana

-Hola Carter, la verdad es que ahora estoy algo... ocupada –dijo Lucy frotándose los brazos para mantener el calor

-¿Tratando de no congelarte? –preguntó Carter con una risa media burlona

-Bueno... sí

-Entonces... no te interrumpo más.

-Gracias –dijo Lucy con una voz apagada, de verdad se estaba congelando.

Luego de que Lucy había avanzado una cuadra, Carter la paró de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de que la había estado siguiendo.

-¡Lucy! –dijo Carter estacionándose nuevamente junto a la vereda

-¿Sí?

-¿Si tienes tanto frío...? Bueno... sube, yo te llevo a tu casa, después de todo no esta tan lejos –dijo Carter con un poco de temor a que lo rechazara.

-¿De verdad? Porque realmente me estarías haciendo un favor.

-Claro, sube –dijo Carter y salió para abrirle la puerta, pero cuando llegó al otro lado del auto, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrarle la puerta.

A diferencia de la otra ocasión en la que Carter había llevado a Lucy a su casa, esa vez fue más entretenida, los dos se la pasaron hablando sobre la música que les gustaba y cosas así, que pueden parecer insignificantes pero que son detalles que de vez en cuando es bueno saber sobre tus amigos. Esta vez, Lucy no tuvo ningún problema en decidir si invitar a Carter o si dejarlo irse a su casa, esa vez ella lo invitó, después de todo, él la había llevado a su casa y hacía frío así que tomar algo caliente no estaba de más. Para su sorpresa, él aceptó, hasta de dijo que le había leído la mente porque se estaba muriendo por algo caliente.

El departamento de Lucy era algo grande, no había mucho que ver, porque ella acababa de llegar y casi todo estaba en cajas, algo avergonzada por lo que había visto Carter en su departamento, Lucy le dijo que no había tenido tiempo y que iba a desempacar en el primer día libre que tuviese.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Carter dio las gracias y se despidió de Lucy con un beso. Un beso en la mejilla, fue sólo un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Lucy reviviera sus tiempos de estudiante, de su amor imposible con su residente, pero esa vez era diferente, ella ya no era más una estudiante y él ya no era su residente, tal vez, solo tal vez, esa vez podría funcionar algo pero no lo sabía, y por el momento sólo le interesaba ganarse su amistad y su confianza.

Poco a poco se fue dejando vencer, con una sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez desde que había llegado, logro dormir bien, y no solo dormir, sino que también soñó, soñó con lo que podría pasar después de que se haya formado su amistad, soñó con lo que esperaba lograr, no solo en el área romántica, sino también en el área profesional. Ella estaba segura de que lo que quedaba de ese año sería bueno, puede ser que no perfecto, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que iba a ser muy bueno, en todos los sentidos.

Para él fue una de esas noches en las que simplemente no puedes dormir, una de esas noche en las que por más que intentas dormir no puedes, seguramente tenía alguna relación con lo que había pasado antes en esa noche, pero, ¿Por qué? Después de todo, solo había sido un favor y luego una invitación a tomar café, no era nada del otro mundo, ya había compartido un café con sus otros colegas, pero esa vez era diferente, a lo mejor era porque se había despedido con un beso, él realmente no sabía de dónde había salido eso, nunca se despedía de sus amigas con un beso, bueno tal vez con las más cercanas, como Deb Chen pero no con todas.

Cuando hubo descubierto qué era lo que le quitaba el sueño y hubo pensado en eso, volvió a la cama, esta vez con la intención de conseguir dormir algo, esa vez sí lo consiguió, pero no soñó nada, sólo sintió una gran paz interior, como no la sentía hace mucho tiempo, una paz que traía con ella felicidad y buen humor, si así era pasar tiempo con Lucy, entonces debían de pasar más tiempo juntos, sólo se preguntaba qué era lo correcto, ¿Ser feliz por unos momentos o formar una amistad duradera? Antes de que lo venciera el sueño logró tomar una decisión, estaba decidido a tener una amistad con ella, posiblemente no tan fuerte como la que tenía con Deb, pero sí una amistad fuerte.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

A diferencia de la otra ocasión en la que Carter había llevado a Lucy a su casa, esa vez fue más entretenida, los dos se la pasaron hablando sobre la música que les gustaba y cosas así, que pueden parecer insignificantes pero que son detalles que de vez en cuando es bueno saber sobre tus amigos. Esta vez, Lucy no tuvo ningún problema en decidir si invitar a Carter o si dejarlo irse a su casa, esa vez ella lo invitó, después de todo, él la había llevado a su casa y hacía frío así que tomar algo caliente no estaba de más. Para su sorpresa, él aceptó, hasta de dijo que le había leído la mente porque se estaba muriendo por algo caliente.

El departamento de Lucy era algo grande, no había mucho que ver, porque ella acababa de llegar y casi todo estaba en cajas, algo avergonzada por lo que había visto Carter en su departamento, Lucy le dijo que no había tenido tiempo y que iba a desempacar en el primer día libre que tuviese.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Carter dio las gracias y se despidió de Lucy con un beso. Un beso en la mejilla, fue sólo un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Lucy reviviera sus tiempos de estudiante, de su amor imposible con su residente, pero esa vez era diferente, ella ya no era más una estudiante y él ya no era su residente, tal vez, solo tal vez, esa vez podría funcionar algo pero no lo sabía, y por el momento sólo le interesaba ganarse su amistad y su confianza.

Poco a poco se fue dejando vencer, con una sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez desde que había llegado, logro dormir bien, y no solo dormir, sino que también soñó, soñó con lo que podría pasar después de que se haya formado su amistad, soñó con lo que esperaba lograr, no solo en el área romántica, sino también en el área profesional. Ella estaba segura de que lo que quedaba de ese año sería bueno, puede ser que no perfecto, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que iba a ser muy bueno, en todos los sentidos.

Para él fue una de esas noches en las que simplemente no puedes dormir, una de esas noche en las que por más que intentas dormir no puedes, seguramente tenía alguna relación con lo que había pasado antes en esa noche, pero¿Por qué? Después de todo, solo había sido un favor y luego una invitación a tomar café, no era nada del otro mundo, ya había compartido un café con sus otros colegas, pero esa vez era diferente, a lo mejor era porque se había despedido con un beso, él realmente no sabía de dónde había salido eso, nunca se despedía de sus amigas con un beso, bueno tal vez con las más cercanas, como Deb Chen pero no con todas.

Cuando hubo descubierto qué era lo que le quitaba el sueño y hubo pensado en eso, volvió a la cama, esta vez con la intención de conseguir dormir algo, esa vez sí lo consiguió, pero no soñó nada, sólo sintió una gran paz interior, como no la sentía hace mucho tiempo, una paz que traía con ella felicidad y buen humor, si así era pasar tiempo con Lucy, entonces debían de pasar más tiempo juntos, sólo se preguntaba qué era lo correcto¿Ser feliz por unos momentos o formar una amistad duradera? Antes de que lo venciera el sueño logró tomar una decisión, estaba decidido a tener una amistad con ella, posiblemente no tan fuerte como la que tenía con Deb, pero sí una amistad fuerte.

La llegada oficial del invierno fue anunciada con la primera nevada que fue leve pero duró toda la noche y las calles amanecieron cubiertas de nieve, un excelente día para los niños, para los padres y para todos, pero para los doctores del hospital, la primera nevada significaba algo distinto, significaba que la época de los extremos había llegado, la llamaban así porque siempre eran casos extremos lo que habían, o llegaban muchos pacientes y ponían a todos a trabajar o no habían muchos pacientes pero por algún motivo, estaba siendo diferente, tenían un número cómodo de pacientes, un balance por llamarlo así.

Lucy frenó en seco cuando la bola de nieve hizo contacto con su piel caliente, el invierno había llegado, las "guerras" lo anunciaban, sin perder tiempo, cogió un puñado de nieve y se lo tiró a Mark, como un contra ataque, mala opción, la bola no le cayó a Mark, pero sí a Malik y sin quererlo, Lucy había desencadenado una guerra de bolas de nieve, sin tener más opción, salió corriendo y se fue a Psiquiatría. No muy tarde tuvo que volver a bajar al E.R. había llegado un accidente múltiple y la habían llamado para que los ayude a controlar a un niño que se mostraba agresivo pero que no lo querían medicar, con un poco de esfuerzo y con mucha astucia, Lucy logró que el niño se calmara y luego llamaron al cirujano de turno para que lo evalúe. Después de algo así, Lucy estaba algo cansada así que fue al Lounge esperando poder hablar con alguna de sus amigas.

Después de un trauma como el que había llegado, todas las chicas habían acabado agotadas, todas las chicas estaban ahí, Lizzie, Kerry, Cleo y Lucy, prácticamente su grupo representaba las áreas más intensas e importantes del hospital, cirugía, emergencias, pediatría y psiquiatría, así que como eran una de cada sección siempre tenían cosas que contarse, por ejemplo, ese día Lucy contó sobre su experiencia con el niño, Cleo sobre el bebé al que había tratado, Kerry sobre un paciente que había llegado con una estaca clavada en el brazo y Lizzie sobre el artículo de la revista, eso no tenía mucho que ver con el trabajo pero sí con alguien relacionado a él, ya que ese era el día libre de Carter y se había acordado de él, tendrían mucho que hablar en su pijamada de esa noche.

Un buen lugar para pasar tu día libre en invierno es el gimnasio, matas dos pájaros de un tiro si lo piensas bien, te mantienes en forma y te mantienes caliente ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer? Bueno, puede ser que no todos tengan la misma idea, pero para John Carter, esa era una buena forma de pasar un Sábado. Como siempre que iba al gimnasio llegó a las Seis en punto de la mañana, él estaba en la máquina de correr, en el quinceavo piso de un edificio cerca de su casa, él había asistido a ese gimnasio por lo menos desde hacía un año y medio y le encantaba la vista. No era que él se fijaba mucho en la gente, pero esa chica tenía algo, la había visto en alguna parte, no la conocía mucho, sólo sabía que siempre corría y había bicicleta en la máquina que estaba atrás de él¿De dónde le parecía tan familiar?

Luego de haber hecho su habitual ronda de ejercicios, pesas y de más se fue a bañar, para eso ya eran las 10 de la mañana, y no había desayunado así que decidió irse a la cafetería que había un piso más arriba a tomar algo, ahora te preguntarás ¿Tomó las escaleras o el ascensor? Una persona que no hace mucho ejercicio hubiera tomado el ascensor, pero él tomó las escaleras, después de todo, era sólo un piso. Cuando entró a la cafetería pidió un jugo de fresa y se sentó en la barra, decidió mirar alrededor para ver si había algún conocido, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la chica del gimnasio ¿De dónde se le ocurrió acercársele? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que de pronto había cogido su jugo y se había ido en dirección a la mesa que ella estaba ocupando y no tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse porque antes de que pudiera voltear ella lo vio.

-Hola –dijo Carter con una de sus sonrisas "matadoras"

-Hola –dijo la chica

-Comúnmente no hago esto pero... ¿No te he visto antes?

-Ahora que lo dices, yo si te he visto en varios sitios¿Puede ser el hospital uno de ellos?

-Me parece que...

-Sí, hace como dos semanas, yo estaba promocionando un producto y casi me botan y tu me ayudaste

-¡De ahí te conocía! Bueno además del gimnasio, soy John Carter –le dijo ofreciéndole su mano

-Brenda Nicolson, toma asiento –dijo después de estrechar manos

Para ser la primera vez que Carter hacía eso de acercarse a una chica a la cual no conocía todo salió muy bien, resultó que Brenda había estado en el hospital como ella le había contado y que ambos habían entrado al gimnasio casi al mismo tiempo. También se enteraron de que compartían los mismos gustos, a los dos les gustaba su forma de pasar los días libres, el mismo tipo de música y de películas, hasta quedaron de verse esa tarde para tomar un café. Su conversación duró por lo menos una hora, cuando ella tuvo que irse, Carter pagó la cuenta de los dos y ella le dio un beso para agradecérselo, Carter se quedó paralizado por un momento, acababa de hacer una cita, recibir un beso en la mejilla y comenzar algo más que una amistad en la cafetería del gimnasio, estaba pasando de ser un doctor ocupado a un ser lleno de energía y posibilidades.

Puede ser que Carter se haya estado divirtiendo, pero en el hospital todos estaban trabajando, ya sea en consultas o en citas que habían tenido desde hacía tiempo en sus agendas, si bien el hospital no estaba reventando ni estaba vacío, habían suficientes pacientes para hacer que todos estén trabajando, no a un ritmo apurado sino a un ritmo cómodo para todos, tratando de atender a los pacientes lo más eficiente y mejor posible. En cirugía estaban copados, pues después del trauma que había llegado al E.R. se los habían pasado a casi todos al O.R. de seguro, cuando ellos acabaran se llenaría la unidad de cuidados intensivos y la sala de observaciones, a diferencia de lo que hacían en el E.R., los cirujanos debían hacer un seguimiento de los pacientes a los que habían tratado y se estaban quedando muy ocupados.

La noche fue cayendo poco a poco, a las siete comenzaron a acabar los turnos de las chicas, pero habían quedado en reunirse a partir de las ocho, para poder tener un tiempo de descanso en sus casas y preparar todo lo que iban a llevar.

7:40 pm, Carter estaba viéndose al espejo, se había acabado de bañar y afeitar y ahora estaba viéndose al espejo, pantalón caqui, camisa de jean afuera y una casaca beige por si hacía frío. ¿Por qué se estaba arreglando tanto? Bueno, él había pensado mucho en eso, Brenda era una chica linda, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alta, delgada, con un buen sentido del humor y que compartía sus gustos, a decir verdad ella era una chica con la que podía funcionar algo. Habían quedado en verse a las 8 en punto en un restaurante que había en el muelle, según le habían enseñado en casa, Carter debía llegar temprano para estar ahí cuando Brenda entre al restaurante y eso hizo, cuando Brenda lo vio prácticamente se le abrió la boca, si ella pensaba que en el gimnasio de le veía bien, pues ahora se le veía mucho mejor.

Mientras que Carter pasaba una velada maravillosa con su nueva amiga, las chicas la estaban pasando de lo mejor, Lizzie había llevado la copia del artículo en el que salía Carter y se habían reído de eso un rato, luego habían planeado fotocopiar el artículo y pegarlo por todas partes en el hospital para jugarle una broma a Carter, luego se pusieron a hablar sobre cuando se emborracharon por primera vez y con cada historia las cosas se ponían más graciosas, y para revivir los viejos tiempos, Kerry sacó sus six packs de cerveza y se pusieron a tomar pues ninguna tenía turno al día siguiente.

Volviendo al caso de Carter, luego de haber comido y de que Carter insistió en pagar la cuenta, se fueron a caminar por el muelle, ya era algo tarde, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Fue sólo por casualidad que Carter vio su reloj, pues una señora le preguntó la hora, ya eran las 11 de la noche, era tarde, no sólo porque tenía turno al día siguiente sino también porque no quería que Brenda ande sola por la noche tan tarde, fue así como se le ocurrió proponerle la idea de llevarla a su casa, bueno, con tantas llevadas a casa que él había estado haciendo últimamente, podía comenzar a hacer taxi en su tiempo libre.

Los días Domingo siempre son tranquilos, mucho más si es invierno y estuvo nevando en la madrugada y todavía seguía nevando, con más intensidad que antes, de seguro que para la noche ya habría alcanzado un buen nivel como para que nadie pueda conducir de una manera segura, por ese motivo, Carter tomó el tren para ir a trabajar, aunque la estación estaba lago lejos de su casa, era más seguro que conducir. El O.R. estaba tranquilo Romano les había dicho a todos que debían de dar todos sus papeles, informes y de más ese mismo día antes de las nueve de la noche y como la mayoría no había acabado de hacer lo que Robert había pedido, no había mucho ruido en el pabellón, todos estaba haciendo sus papeles.

La casa de Kerry Weaver estaba en silencio, bueno después de una bomba como la que se pegaron la noche anterior..., todas las chicas estaban dormidas, Kerry estaba en el sillón, al costado de Cleo, Lucy estaba en un colchón en el piso y Lizzie se había dormido en le piso, ella era definitivamente la que más había tomado La primera en levantarse fue Lucy, la cual dicho sea de paso era la que había estado más "sobria", cuando miró la casi se cae de espaldas, ya eran las doce del día y ninguna otra chica se había levantado, bueno, eso era común si se habían dormido a las 3 de la mañana y estaban con la resaca. Lucy se fue a la cocina por una aspirina, luego se sentó a leer más detenidamente el artículo, cuando lo hubo leído como tres veces, se fue a donde estaban las chicas que se habían comenzado a despertar, bueno, solo Cleo que tampoco había bebido tanto pero luego se tomó su aspirina y las dos se quedaron dormidas junto a las otras chicas.

Si bien las cosas en la casas de Kerry estaban calmadas, las cosas en el hospital no, había llegado un trauma por un choque múltiple, llamaron a Carter para que ayude con los casos, pero cuando acabó con los traumas graves se fue a la recepción para ver en que podía ayudar, de pasada que se podía distraer un rato de haber estado haciendo tanto papeleo. Se sorprendió al ver que no lo necesitaban mucho, pero cuando estaba por irse se encontró con Lana, que le dijo que en el exam room 2 había una chica que necesitaba suturas pero que la historia estaba en el cuarto. Carter entró al exam room y se llevó una sorpresa, sentada sobre la cama estaba Brenda, con una cortada en el hombro que no era muy grande, pero sí profunda.

-Hola –dijo Brenda –Bonita manera de verte de nuevo –agregó en un tono sarcástico

-Sí¿Cómo te cortaste?

-Me golpeé con la luna del auto en el choque, yo no estaba manejando, el taxista tuvo que voltear y me estrellé contra la ventana –dijo Brenda

-Eso debe de haber sido a gran velocidad

-Oh, sí que lo fue, nos empujaron, así que sí fue a gran velocidad

-Bueno, necesito limpiar la herida... estemm... te dejo sola para que te cambies a esta bata y sea más... cómodo para los dos –dijo Carter saliendo

-Carter¿Siempre te pones así?

-Sólo con las pacientes mujeres a las cuales sé que voy a volver a ver –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro por el comentario que acababa de dar

Suturar es fácil, en especial si eres cirujano, pero cuando se trata de una amiga, por lo menos en el caso de Carter, se ponía un poco nervioso. Carter volvió a su oficina y después de un rato, Brenda tocó la puerta, él la hizo pasar y ella le comentó que quería agradecerle por lo que había hecho por ella, y lo invitó a tomar un café a la cafetería del hospital pues no le quería quitar mucho de su tiempo y además, ella también tenía que irse a trabajar. A diferencia de muchos otros casos, Carter aceptó café con mucho agrado, el simple hecho de que iban a pasar un rato junto le traía alegría y al parecer, a Brenda también le entusiasmaba la idea y eso lo hacía más feliz.

Para cuando habían terminado de tomar el café, ya habían quedado en el lugar para su segunda cita, irían al sine, a ver una película de terror, a decir verdad, Carter no era el mayor fan de las películas de terror, pero como a Brenda se le había ocurrido la idea de ver esa película, él había accedido para complacerla¿Se estaba enamorando? Y si eso era verdad ¿Cómo había ocurrido tan rápido? Comúnmente cuando él se enamoraba era porque había conocido a la chica durante mucho tiempo, pero con Brenda era diferente, sentía que ya la conocía desde hacía tiempo aunque en realidad sólo la conocía bien desde hace unos dos días.

A las Seis de la tarde, las chicas estaban viendo una película. Todas se habían levantado a las dos de la tarde y habían decidido pasar el resto del día juntas, para por lo menos no aburrirse en su día libre. Estaban viendo "Río Místico" y para el final de la película todas habían llorado, luego, como todavía seguían en su momento de sensibilidad, se pusieron a hablar sobre sus pasadas relaciones que no habían funcionado o siquiera existido. Para las chicas ese fue el momento perfecto para comenzar a inventar todo lo que les gustaría que pasara en su vida amorosa, como por ejemplo, su tipo de chico ideal y todo eso, que comúnmente solo hablas cuando estas en un momento de "Feeling"

Como nunca, el Lunes se pasó volando y cuando menos se lo imaginaban, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Carter estaba en el techo tomando un café en su tiempo libre y se encontró con Lucy, ambos se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho últimamente, ella le contó sobre la pijamada con las chicas y él le contó sobre todo lo que había pasado con Brenda, hubo un momento de silencio después de que Carter le comentó que creía que estaba enamorado de Brenda, y hubo todavía un silencio más grande cuando le comentó sobre su segunda cita que era esa noche, sin embargo, cuando le pregunto si se sentía bien, ella mintió diciéndole que sí se encontraba bien, que sólo se había distraído un poco.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Si hay una frase para poder describir todo lo que pasó en la cita de Carter y Brenda, posiblemente sería "La noche es joven" porque después de la película (en la cual Brenda se asustó tanto que terminó abrazada de Carter), se fueron a un club de jazz, para relajarse un rato y conversar sobre sus vidas, conocerse más, pero todos sabemos lo que pasa después del club de jazz, cuando Carter estaba en la puerta de la casa de Brenda, se despidió de la manera habitual, pero luego hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual los dos compartieron un beso, recién luego de eso, Carter se fue a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El día martes fue un día poco común, Romano estaba de muy buen humor, no habían pacientes como para que todos estén trabajando y había un buen clima, frío, pero no que te congelabas. Era uno de esos días perfectos para ver la ciudad desde lo alto, y bueno, lo más alto que podías llegar en un hospital es en el techo, pero sólo habían dos personas lo suficientemente "locas" como para subir al techo en invierno, en especial si estaba nevando. Lucy y Carter se habían encontrado ahí por casualidad, a diferencia de que esa vez ella si llevaba un abrigo apropiado para el frío, Lucy le preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz, y él le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su cita, y que estaba feliz por haber encontrado a Brenda.

El corazón de Lucy se rompía con cada una de las palabras que decía Carter. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a aguantar ahí, pero no tuvo éxito pues cuando él comenzó a decir lo maravillosa que era Brenda, su corazón se hacía añicos, logró escaparse antes de que Carter se de cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo la estaba poniendo triste. Parecía que estaba más ocupado pensando en su propia felicidad más que viendo cómo se iba cayendo el ánimo de su "amiga".

¿Qué se hace cuando un psiquiatra esta triste y medio deprimido? En este caso, la mejor solución para Lucy fue quedarse callada, pero con amigas doctoras, no lo pudo ocultar mucho, quedaron en salir todas esa misma noche, a una reunión de emergencia, esta vez, aprovecharían de solucionar el problema de Lucy y unir a Deb al grupo, pues ella había demostrado ser una buena amiga, además de una excelente doctora. Se fueron las cinco a un club que quedaba cerca de ahí, se sentaron todas en una mesa redonda y comenzaron con el rito de iniciación por el que todas menos Kerry y Elizabeth habían pasado (ellas eran las fundadoras)

-Bueno Jing Mei¿Estas lista para tomar la decisión? –preguntó Kerry

-Sí –respondió ella

-Tienes que entender que tu rito será en unas semanas, y que esta es sólo la parte... juramental –dijo Lizzie

-De acuerdo –dijo Jing Mei

Luego de que la nueva miembro del grupo había hecho la parte "exterior" de su iniciación se pusieron a compartir lo que habían hecho en el día y a contarse sobre todo lo bueno que les había pasado. La única que se quedó callada durante todo el rato fue Lucy, que estaba en un rinconcito de la mesa, tomando su gaseosa sin molestar a nadie.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa Luce? –preguntó Cleo y todas voltearon hacia ella

-No me digas así –dijo Lucy algo triste

-Lo olvidamos, solamente Carter te puede llamar "Luce" –dijo Kerry riendo y haciendo énfasis en "Carter", haciendo que todas menos Lucy se rían

-¿Qué, a Lucy le gusta Carter? –dijo Deb

-Bueno, a ella y a la mitad del hospital¿A ti no te gusta, no? –preguntó Cleo

-No, pero como Lucy es mi nueva amiga y Carter y yo somos mejores amigos...

-¿Son mejores amigos? –preguntó Lucy con una voz apagada¿Por qué ella no podía tener algo con Carter?

-Bueno... sí, nos conocemos desde pequeños, nuestras familias son amigas y Carter y yo siempre hemos sido unidos –dijo Jing Mei

-Entonces ya te contó sobre Brenda –dijo Lucy cambiando de tono cuando menciono a Brenda

-Sí, ya me lo dijo –dijo Jing Mei sonando algo avergonzada y triste por Lucy

-Un momento¿Quién es esa tal Brenda? –dijo Kerry que estaba perdida en la conversación

-¿Y qué tiene ella que ver en el asunto? –preguntó Lizzie

-Brenda es... –comenzó Lucy, pero no pudo terminar porque su voz se apagó antes de que ella pudiera decir la siguiente palabra.

-Es la nueva enamorada de Carter –completó Jing Mei –pero Lucy, yo conozco a Carter, eso no va a durar

-Cuando me contó sí me pareció que iba a durar, le brillaban los ojos cuando la nombraba, estaba tan feliz que el desgraciado no podía ver que me estaba rompiendo el corazón –dijo Lucy con voz no sollozante de tristeza sino de amargura.

-Lucy, Carter es así, créeme, esa relación no esta destinada a durar, además, déjame decirte que Carter se ha mostrado más feliz desde que llegaste –dijo Jing Mei

-En eso la chica tiene razón, Carter ha estado más contento desde que llegaste –dijo Lizzie

-Y mira el lado positivo, cuando la tipa esa y él rompan, tu vas a estar ahí para consolarlo –dijo Cleo

Las chicas se quedaron en el club hasta eso de las doce, pero a las once Lucy dijo que tenía que irse, y también lo hizo Jing Mei, entonces ella llevó a Lucy a su casa y se quedaron hablando un rato, las dos sabían que ese era el inicio de una amistad duradera. Jing Mei sentía que podía hablar de Lucy de cualquier cosa pues ella no estaba "malograda" como las otras y además era muy amigable, y Lucy sabía que podía confiar en su nueva amiga porque, además de ser alguien cercano a Carter, era una persona confiable, que sabía escucharte y aconsejarte, sin presumir, Lucy podía decir que Jing Mei se parecía a ella en ese aspecto.

Los días fueron pasando y todas las relaciones fueron mejorando, sea para bien o para mal, todo entre las chicas iba viento en popa, Jing Mei se había logrado adaptar al grupo asombrosamente rápido y bien, los lazos entre las chicas siempre fueron fuertes, pero había algo que las unía más que nunca, en especial entre Jing Mei y Lucy, pues como las dos eran las más jóvenes, su amistad era muy fuerte.

Por el ámbito amoroso, todo entre Carter y Brenda iba genial, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos y salían muy a menudo, se podría decir que se les veía en la cara la felicidad que sentían cuando estaban juntos, en especial a Carter que lo veían más seguido, uno podía saber si había hablado o salido con Brenda por cómo se comportaba, si estaba un poco más alegre que los otros días, era un signo de que había estado con ella. Sin embargo, las chicas habían hecho un pacto de no deprimirse por algún chico y Lucy se había tomado bien en serio eso, sí le incomodaba que Carter saliera con alguien más, pero allá él si es que quería salir con como Brenda, y como un punto a favor, tenía lo que había dicho Jing Mei, que eso no iba a durar mucho pues ella conocía bien a Carter.

Esa tarde, Carter estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando le pasaron una llamada

-_Eres lo máximo_

­-Veo que te gustaron los globos

-_Carter, llenaste todo mi departamento con globos y quedó lindo ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?_

-Digamos que sé que te gusta el circo, pero como no te pude llevar al circo, el circo llegó a ti –dijo Carter con un aire triunfante

-_¿Cómo te enteraste que me gustaba el circo?_

-Tengo mis trucos¿Estas libre esta noche?

_-Sí¿Por qué?_

_­­_-Para ir a cenar

_-¿Cómo debo vestirme?_

-Cómo quieras, de todos modos se te va a ver bien

_-¿Alguna pista de a dónde piensas llevarme?_

-Digamos que sé que te gusta la comida china y esta este nuevo restaurante al que sé que te mueres por ir, algo con... ¿Jardines Chinos?

_-¿Cómo supiste? Además es súper difícil conseguir reservaciones_

-Tengo mis contactos

­_-Eres de lo mejor_

-Para nada, oye, me tengo que ir, mi jefe me llama

_-Yo también me voy, te veo esta noche_

-Paso por ti a las ocho, cuídate

_-Igual tú –dijo Brenda y luego colgó_

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta ya era primero de Diciembre. En el hospital habían hecho los horarios para todos lo que trabajaban ahí y se los estaban entregando, una vez que todos tenían sus horarios podían seguir trabajando, ese día a Carter le tocaba cubrir el E.R. y como era un típico día de invierno, no había mucho que ver, así que se fue a conversar con sus amigas, o sea con Deb y Lucy, les preguntó si estaban ocupadas y ellas le respondieron que estaban libres, así que quedaron en verse en la oficina de Carter en unos diez minutos.

Cuando estuvieron los tres cómodos en su oficina, comenzaron a conversar, para sorpresa de las chicas, Carter no habló de Brenda, pero bueno, eso es un tema aparte, luego de conversar sobre cosas personales, llegaron al área del trabajo, descubrieron que los tres iban a trabajar el 24 y la noche del 25, y que las dos chicas iban a trabajar en año nuevo. Para Deb, trabajar en año nuevo era un problema, como nunca, toda su familia iba a estar junta y ella debía trabajar, como Carter no tenía guardia ese día, le ofreció cubrirla, trabajar en el E.R. por ella para que pueda estar con su familia, ese era el Carter que todas conocían, un chico lindo y tierno, así que Deb con un poco de vergüenza pero mucho agradecimiento aceptó su oferta, y justo cuando le estaba agradeciendo la llamaron, dejando a Lucy y a Carter solos.

-Es muy lindo lo que vas a hacer por Jing Mei –dijo Lucy

-Bueno, no muchas veces su familia esta junta, es sólo un favor

-¿Tu no ibas a pasar año nuevo con tu familia?

-Con este horario no, íbamos a ir todos a donde mi tía, pero...

-Vaya, que lindo, te preocupaste por ella antes que por ti

-Bueno, igual, no iba a ser lo mismo ir a Suiza por un día, además, a mi familia seguro le da igual

-No lo creo Dr. Carter, yo creo que lo van a extrañar

-¿Dr. Carter? Por favor Lucy, creí que teníamos confianza

-Lo siento Carter –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Y tú¿Tu familia no te va a extrañar?

-Mi mamá y mi familia viven en San Francisco, igual la iba a pasar sola, por eso no me importa mucho trabajar en esas fechas

-Bueno¿Vamos al techo? debe estar lleno de nieve –dijo Carter con una sonrisa.

Los dos se fueron al techo, Lucy estaba mirando la ciudad, muy tranquila, cuando sintió una bola de nieve en su espalda, cuando volteó encontró a Carter con otra bola en la mano y con una sonrisa triunfadora, lo que él no sabía era que ella tenía una bola de nieve en la mano, y solo se dio cuenta cuando le cayó encima. Luego de haber estado jugando un buen rato, los dos bajaron hacia Psiquiatría, en donde tomaron un café y luego Carter se fue a su oficina.

Esa noche, Lucy no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrida en su casa, pensando en que justamente el día que sale temprano es el día en que no tiene nada que hacer, ya había desempacado todo lo que tenía y estaba viendo televisión cuando pasando por los canales le pareció ver una foto de Carter, para salir de las dudas volvió al canal y efectivamente era Carter, estaban dando un especial en "E!" sobre las familias más poderosas y adineradas de todo Estados Unidos, la de Carter todavía no aparecía pero habían hecho una encuesta sobre cuál de los "chicos ricos" era más guapo.

Como estaban en comerciales, Lucy tomó el teléfono y llamó a Jing Mei para decirle que vea el programa. Jing Mei le contó a Lucy que a veces Carter salía en televisión y Lucy le preguntó si su familia también salía en la encuesta pero ella le dijo que su familia era rica pero no tanto ni tan poderosa como la de Carter. Sin duda, ese era muy buen material para molestar a Carter, que resultó ser el "chico rico" más guapo y pertenecer a la octava familia más poderosa de los Estados Unidos.

Mientras que en la casa de Brenda, ellos estaba conversando después de haber visto una película.

-Si tu familia va a estar fuera por navidad, puedes venir a mi casa –dijo Brenda

-Gracias, pero... me temo que no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo turno el 24

-Y... ¿El 25?

-También –dijo Carter con un poco de vergüenza en su voz

-Bueno, no importa, pero Año nuevo la podemos pasar juntos, para comenzar el año como pareja¿No?

-Brenda... –comenzó Carter

-¿Tienes turno! No lo puedo creer, tienes turno el 24, de acuerdo, navidad, te lo paso, pero ¿Año nuevo¿No puedes conseguir que te cubran¡¿Por qué tienes que trabajar esos 3 días!

-Brenda, el 24 y 25 me habían planeado el turno, pero estoy trabajando el 31 para cubrir a Deb

-¡Por eso no vamos a estar juntos! Porque vas a cubrir a...

-Déjame terminar, su familia se va a reunir y a ella le tocó el 31, yo me ofrecí para cubrir su turno para que pueda estar con su familia –dijo Carter

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Brenda, enojadísima

-Brenda...

-Bueno, como ya acabaste mejor te vas –dijo Brenda y se paró

-Brenda, por lo menos deja que te explique

-¡No! Por favor vete Carter, a ti lo único que te interesa es tu trabajo

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Estas siendo injusta conmigo!

-Claro Carter, tú eres la víctima, sabes, no me llames, yo te llamo –dijo Brenda y tiró la puerta en la cara de Carter

-¡Genial! –dijo Carter con un tono sarcástico y molesto

* * *

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente Carter estaba paseando por el hospital, todavía no estaba de guardia así que se fue al Lounge para hacer una llamada. Estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con Brenda antes del aniversario de su primer mes juntos, pero para eso todavía tenía tiempo.

-Hola Carter –dijo Jing Mei

-Hola Deb –dijo algo triste

-¿Qué paso?

-Me peleé con Brenda, por lo de los horarios

-Carter, yo no quería que se pelearan...

-No te preocupes, si no sabe entender esto, tal vez no sea la "indicada"

-No seas tan dramático, mándale rosas

-Ya lo hice¿A ti te gustaría que lleguen a tu oficina rosas rojas?

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo oficina –dijo Deb tratando de hacerlo reír

-¿Crees que le gusten?

-Si es lista, le van a gustar y una cosa más, deja de decirme

-¿Por qué? Te he llamado Deb toda la vida

-No tienes remedio –dijo "Deb" mientras salía del Lounge riendo

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Carter estaba en su oficina cuando llamó Brenda

-¿Crees que con rosas lo arreglas todo? –preguntó Brenda

-No, pero esperaba que me perdonaras –dijo Carter

-Eres demasiado lindo, lo de las rosas fue precioso

-Gracias, creo

-Lamento haberme enfadado así anoche, es que... parece que tu trabajo es más importante

-Brenda, mi trabajo no es lo más importante pero...

-Tus amigos sí –completó ella

-Sí

-Bueno, me tengo que ir

-¿Sigues molesta?

-No, es difícil estar molesta con alguien que te manda rosas –dijo Brenda riendo –Bueno, adiós

-Sí, adiós

Ese mismo día Carter había decidido cenar algo ligero, tal vez un postre y café, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer comer frente del hospital. Sólo se quería alejar un poco de ahí, así que fue al E.R. para ver si Deb o Lucy podían salir.

-Hola señoritas –dijo Carter muy entusiasta

-¿Se arreglaron? –preguntó Deb dándole un beso en la mejilla y recibiendo uno, a eso de refería Carter, solamente a sus mejores amigas las saludaba así

-Sí, gracias por la preocupación

-Hola Carter –dijo Lucy dejando una historia en la mesa

-Hola Lucy –dijo Carter y automáticamente le dio un beso como el de Deb

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto Deb

-Sólo quería saber si alguna de las dos quería ir conmigo por un dulce –dijo Carter

-Yo iría, pero todavía no acabo mi turno –dijo Deb

-¿Lucy¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme? –preguntó Carter, medio bromeando pero serio al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, algo dulce no me caería mal –dijo firmando su salida

-Provecho con eso del dulce–dio Deb en un doble sentido, pero no malo

El postre con Carter estuvo genial, bueno, en realidad no fue solo un postre, fueron dos tazas de chocolate y dos postres para cada uno, lo que más le sorprendió a Lucy fue que ella y Carter se comportaron como si fueran amigos desde hacía tiempo, bueno, sí lo eran pero antes no habían sido tan cercanos, tal vez eso de volver de Boston no estaba tan mal después de todo. La conversación y todo eso comenzaron en un café que quedaba cerca de la casa de Lucy, y continuó en su casa, Carter la llevó y como todavía tenían mucho de que hablar, él paso y de ahí en adelante la conversación fluyó sola. Se quedaron hablando hasta eso de las once de la noche, y cuando Carter ya estaba por irse a su casa, su celular, sonó, definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte, porque era su abuela para saber donde estaba y todo eso y se comenzaron a pelear sobre que él ya no era un niño, bueno, no fue una pelea exactamente pero Carter acabó algo molesto.

-Lamento eso, comúnmente me llevo bien con ella –dijo Carter

-¿Era tu abuela?

-Sí, quería saber en donde estaba porque mi turno ya había terminado

-Por lo menos no era Brenda, ella si se hubiera molestado si le hubieras dicho eso de "en la casa de una amiga"

-Bueno, las cosas entre Brenda y yo no han estado yendo muy bien, pero creo que lo estamos arreglando, sin embargo, tienes razón, eso ya hubiera sido el colmo de mi mala suerte.

-Vamos Carter, no pueden ir tan mal, además, como tu dijiste en el hospital, ya se arreglaron hoy¿No?

-Sí, ahí tienes razón –dijo Carter

Una vez que Carter se fue a su casa, Lucy se puso su pijama y comenzó a dar vueltas por su casa, no tenía mucho sueño y estaba viendo televisión cuando llamaron a la puerta, se puso su bata encima pero no le dio tiempo de cerrarla, al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa, ahí parado estaba Carter, tan rápido como pudo se cerró la bata y lo hizo pasar.

-Perdón por regresar así de pronto, pero me di cuenta de que me había olvidado mi celular –dijo Carter recogiendo el celular de la mesa

-No te preocupes –dijo Lucy algo avergonzada

-Bueno, gracias... oye¿Mañana tienes turno?

-Sí, de siete a siete –dijo Lucy media ansiosa de saber qué hubiera pasado si es que no hubiese tenido turno.

-Bueno, ahora sí me voy, adiós –dijo Carter desde la puerta –Y, linda pijama –agregó sin burlarse

-Que duermas bien, gracias –dijo Lucy y cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó de espaldas contra ella y suspiró "Le gusta mi pijama", luego del grato incidente se fue a dormir y tuvo unos dulces sueños.

Carter tenía la mañana libre, era una lástima que no hubiera nadie con quien salir, últimamente le gustaba mucho salir no solo con sus amigas, sino también con los chicos, bueno con el grupito de siempre, Mark, Peter y aunque sea difícil de creer, Romano. Como tenía libre hasta las doce se fue al gimnasio, esperando no solo matar el tiempo, sino encontrarse con Brenda, eso de que uno no puede tener todo lo que quiere se cumplió en el caso de Carter, si bien logró matar tiempo, no se encontró con Brenda ese día. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya eran las doce y estaba en el hospital, registrándose y al mismo tiempo alistándose para bajar al E.R. pues tenía guardia ahí ese día.

Su tarde en el E.R. fue relajada, no habían muchas personas ingresadas y menos personas necesitaban intervenciones quirúrgicas, lo máximo que necesitaban era un examen para descartar alguna fractura o alguna enfermedad leve. Es más, cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, todos estaban jugando, habían despejado la pizarra, Carter había ayudado un poco para no aburrirse, y estaban jugando de lo más entretenidos, la única que faltaba para completar el grupo era Lucy así que todas las chicas comenzaron a mandarle indirectas a Carter para que fuera a buscarla. Bueno, las indirectas de las chicas no le importaron mucho a Carter, él solito fue a buscarla, subió las escaleras para hacer un poco más de ejercicio y preguntó por Lucy, le informaron que estaba en la habitación 304, y que estaba examinando un paciente, pero que ya iba a acabar y que la podía esperar en la puerta.

Lo que le dijo la recepcionista no era del todo cierto, Lucy si estaba trabajando con el de la 304, pero eso de que la podía esperar en la puerta era falso, Lucy salió por un momento para pedirle que esperara en el Lounge de psiquiatría, pues hacía que Dan se sintiera incómodo, bueno, en esa área Lucy era la que mandaba así que se fue a esperarla en el Lounge. Al pasar unos diez minutos, Lucy entró a la habitación en donde estaba Carter y le preguntó si necesitaba algo, cuando él le dijo que todas estaban abajo esperándola, ella se fue con Carter al E.R. hasta hicieron una carrera, los dos iban a tomar las escaleras, y ganaría el que llegara más rápido al Lounge, esa fue una carrera divertida, los dos iban iguales en las escaleras, pero luego alguien se le cruzó a Carter y Lucy tomó la delantera, justo cuando ella estaba por entrar al Lounge, Carter la tomó por la cintura y la hizo darse una vuelta, entrando él de espaldas pero primero.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –preguntó Cleo

-Hicimos una carrera –respondió Carter, dejando a Lucy, la había estado cogiendo para que no se caiga

-Hizo trampa –dijo Lucy empujando un poco a Carter, solo jugando

-No hice trampa... puse en práctica una táctica –dijo Carter

-El alumno supera al maestro –dijo Romano, que se había unido al grupo

-Bueno, en realidad eso se lo enseñé yo –dijo Peter

-De acuerdo, los tres tenemos crédito en esto –dijo Mark

-¿Y tú como te incluiste? –preguntó Romano

-Chicos, cállense y fuera, nosotras vamos a hablar sobre temas importantes –dijo Kerry

-Sí, temas de chicas –dijo Lizzie

-Ah, van a hablar sobre sus fantasías y todo eso –dijo Romano para molestar

-No, nosotras no somos como ustedes –dijo Jing Mei

-Nosotras hablamos de cosas serias –completó Lucy

-Bien, ya nos vamos –dijo Carter llevándose a los chicos y evitando que comiencen una pelea

* * *

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, las cinco chicas se pusieron a planear su próxima salida, es más, todas estaban de buenísimo humor, en especial Lucy porque le contaron que Carter solito se había dado cuenta de que ella faltaba y la había ido a buscar, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo aburridas, llegó lo que todos necesitaban, a las siete de la noche, comenzó a nevar, todos salieron, les encantaba la nieve, en especial si podían salir a pasear en la calle.

-Parece que esto se cumplió otra vez –dijo Carter, que estaba al costado de Deb

-¿La promesa? –preguntó Deb, tratando de descifrar si estaba bien lo que había dicho

-Sí, eso mismo –dijo Carter

-Disculpen que me entrometa, pero ¿De qué promesa hablan? Si es que me pueden decir –preguntó Lucy que estaba al otro costado de Carter

-¿Le decimos? Sí, hay que decirle, pero dile tú, ahora vuelvo –dijo Carter y salió, no les dijo a donde

-Bueno, Carter y yo nos hicimos una promesa cuando éramos pequeños, quedamos en que haríamos todo lo posible para estar juntos en la primera nevada de Diciembre, y eso significaba que estaríamos juntos cuando comience la navidad –dijo Deb

-Que lindos –dijo Lucy

-Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción con la promesa, no tiene que estar necesariamente conmigo, también puede estar contigo

-Muy graciosa... DEB –dijo Lucy

-Oye, solo yo le digo Deb –dijo Carter bromeando y entregándoles bebidas –Café con crema para Deb, chocolate para Lucy porque si le damos cafeína se pone como los conejitos de Energizer y café solo para mí

-Buena comparación la de Lucy –dijo Deb para contraatacar su broma

-Muy graciosos, pero por lo menos yo no tengo una dependencia a la cafeína

-Yo puedo dejar el café cuando quiera –dijo Carter

-No me refería a ti –dijo Lucy mirando a Deb

-Oh no, pelea de chicas, yo mejor me voy, además, mi turno ya acabó –dijo Carter y luego de darle un beso a cada una, se marchó a su departamento.

Cuando Carter se fue, las dos chicas se pusieron a reír, no era su intención hacer que se vaya, pero como también había acabado su turno, no se sintieron mal, tal vez solo un poco. Carter llegó a su casa a las ocho de la noche, tenía cerca de media hora para estar en la casa de su abuela, habían quedado en cenar juntos esa noche para discutir un asunto familiar que no le había comentado. Esta vez, él si llegó a tiempo para la cena, es más, llegó antes para recompensar el tiempo que habían perdido la otra vez, pero no hablaron de negocios ni nada, solo le preguntaron cómo había ido su día y luego un tema llevó al otro. Sólo hablaron de negocios una vez que habían acabado de cenar y estuvieran el la biblioteca.

-Bueno, no quiero parecer grosero pero mañana tengo unas cosas importantes en la mañana, así que si pueden decirme de qué se trata todo esto –dijo Carter

-Bueno Scoot –dijo su abuelo, a Carter le decían Scoot de pequeño pues los dos se llamaban igual –Es sobre el negocio familiar

-Queremos saber si es que puedes por lo menos interesarte un poco más en él –dijo Gamma

-¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó Carter algo extrañado

-Queremos que tomes responsabilidades en el negocio, no te estamos pidiendo que dejes la medicina pero sí que te dediques menos tiempo a ella y más a tu familia porque...

-Esta bien –dijo Carter cortando lo que iba a decir su abuelo

-¿De verdad? –preguntó su abuela –Tu nunca te rindes tan fácilmente ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, de todas maneras el hospital me esta quitando demasiado tiempo, ahora los únicos lugares a donde voy son mi casa, el hospital y acá, así que ¿De qué me encargo?

-Bueno, como vas a estar trabajando en los dos sitios te vamos a dar una responsabilidad pequeña, vas a ir a la oficina el tiempo que puedas y como eres bueno con los números te vas a hacer cargo de las finanzas, pero solo vas a revisar que las cuentas estén bien –dijo Carter senior

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo comienzo? Porque mañana en la mañana no puedo

-¿Cuándo tienes un día libre cariño? –dijo Gamma

-Estamos... Viernes tres, mi próximo día libre es el próximo Viernes

-¿Tienes alguna tarde libre? –preguntó Carter senior

-Mañana... el Domingo a partir de las tres

-¿Cómo es eso? –dijo Gamma

-Bueno, mañana entro a las doce y el Domingo salgo a las doce, así que me da tiempo de descansar un poco, bañarme e ir a la oficina –dijo Carter --¿Hay más torta de chocolate?

-Pídele a Patrick que te traiga más, si quieres puedes llevarte la torta a tu casa, aquí no la vamos a comer –dijo Gamma

-Genial –dijo Carter entregándole el plato a Patrick –¿Podrás sobrevivir sin tu torta abuelo?

-Creo que sí, tendré otras formas de endulzarme la vida –dijo Carter senior abrazando a Gamma

-¿Pueden esperar a que me vaya? –dijo Carter, pero lo ignoraron –Abuelo, te veo el Domingo

El Sábado en la mañana Carter había quedado en ir de compras con Brenda, ella iba a ayudarlo a hacer sus compras de navidad, se fueron al centro comercial más grande que había en Chicago para que no tuvieran que perder tiempo transportándose de un lugar a otro. Compraron de todo, desde pequeñeces para sus tías y sobrinitas hasta relojes para su papá, el regalo más difícil fue sin duda el regalo de su abuela, pues ella era una de esas personas que tenían de todo sin embargo, con el "instinto femenino" de Brenda y un poco de información de Carter, le encontraron el más lindo de los joyeros.

-Sólo me faltan tres regalos y acabo con todo –dijo Carter mientras se tomaban un café

-¿De quienes? Tal vez te pueda ayudar

-No lo creo

-Vamos, por lo menos dime para quienes son los regalos

-Solo si me prometes que no te vas a molestar –dijo Carter algo dudoso

-Chen –dijo Brenda con un tono medio molesto

-Sí, el de Deb, el de Lucy y el tuyo –dijo Carter

-No tienes que comprarme nada –dijo Brenda

-No tengo, pero quiero regalarte algo, de verdad, no te preocupes –dijo Carter con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias, pero hubiese sido más lindo si es que no hubieras mencionado a tus "amiguitas" –dijo Brenda

-Vamos Bren, no seas mala, ellas dos son lo máximo –dijo Carter, pero al ver la cara de Brenda completó lo que debía decir –Como amigas

-Bueno, no me voy a molestar pero te recuerdo que me ibas a llevar al trabajo –dijo Brenda

-Cierto, mejor nos vamos, así también tengo tiempo de dejar todo en casa –dijo Carter

El turno de Carter comenzó tranquilo, y aburrido, porque ni Lucy ni Deb tenían turno con él, mientras que el comienzo de su turno fue tranquilo, cada hora que pasaba se hacía más intensa. Su noche fue terrible, no pudo dormir ni siquiera 10 minutos, cada vez que lograba encontrar tiempo libre, lo llamaban y cuando tenía tiempo libre no tenía donde dormir. Para colmo, Carter recordó que debia ir a comprar los regalos de las chicas e ir a la oficina, su fin de semana no pudo haber sido peor, por lo menos eso pensaba, porque cuando llegó a la oficina todos se le quedaron mirando.

Esto es lo que pasó cuando Carter llegó por primera vez a la oficina

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó la recepcionista

-Busco a John Carter senior –dijo Carter

-Él ahora esta ocupado –dijo la recepcionista –sí desea esperarlo...

-¡Carter! –gritó Carter senior desde el pasillo –Hola¿Algún problema Angie?

-No señor, sólo que...

-Ah, lo siento, éste es mi nieto Carter, el que es doctor –dijo Carter senior

-Oh, lo siento, lo que pasa es que no sabía quien era usted Sr. Carter –dijo Angie

-Llámame Carter, con un señor Carter basta –dijo Carter mirando a su abuelo

-Bueno, vamos a que te muestre tu oficina

-Me encanta como camina –le dijo Angie a una de sus compañeras pero sólo cuando Carter se hubo alejado

-Me encanta todo él –le respondió la otra –Y es doctor¿Será soltero?

La noticia de que el nietecito del señor Carter iba a trabajar en el edificio corrió como pólvora por las damas que trabajaban ahí, primero paso entre las secretarias, y luego entre las que trabajaban en altos cargos, para las cinco de la tarde, todas las personas de todos los sexos sabían que John Carter III estaría trabajando con ellos, hasta los empleados de la cafetería sabían, y pronto las noticias comenzaron a correr, para las siete de la noche, que la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido, Carter estaba todavía en su oficina, revisando los papeles que debían entregar al día siguiente, estaba agotado, su abuelo le dijo que si quería podía llevarse los papeles a su casa y que mañana temprano se los podía dejar con el portero.

Como Carter no quería pasar su primer día completo en la oficina, se llevó los papeles a su casa, en donde pudo trabajar más rápido, pues se puso cómo, lo cual incluía su pijama, se preparó un café y se puso a trabajar. A eso de la una de la mañana, Carter logró acabar todos los papeles, ponerlos en orden e irse a dormir, pero su sueño fue interrumpido, tuvo una llamada que lo hizo despertarse, era su abuela, estaba en el hospital y necesitaba que fuera de inmediato.

Cuando Carter llegó al hospital, todos se quedaron viéndolo, la única que lo ayudo fue Lucy, lo llevó al exam room donde Deb estaba haciéndose cargo de su abuelo. Como Carter estaba volviéndose loco sin poder ayudar, Lucy se fue con él al Lounge para que tomaran un café y de pasada le explicara todo.

-Lucy, por favor, te lo ruego, dime que es lo que pasa –dijo Carter

-Tu abuelo llegó al hospital hace unas horas, un camión lo embistió, necesita estar aquí por lo menos ocho o nueve días y va a estar con un yeso en la pierna

-Gracias por decirme, es que, hoy estuve con él, estaba perfecto y ahora... –dijo Carter, pero sus emociones se mezclaban, no sabía si preocuparse, llorar, molestarse

-No te preocupes –dijo Lucy –¿Carter?

-¿Ah? –dijo Carter, todavía perdido en sus emociones

-Esta bien sentirse confundido, yo me sentiría igual –dijo Lucy

-Gracias –dijo Carter, y luego Lucy le dio un abrazo, lo cual era justo lo que necesitaba

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Lucy luego de un rato

-Mucho, de verdad, gracias –dijo Carter –creo que Debo irme a ver como va mi abuelo y a hablar con Romano

-¿Con Romano?

-Sí, es una larga historia, digamos que te la contaré luego

* * *

TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11

De lo que Carter debía hablar con Romano era no solo de la condición de su abuelo, sino también del tiempo libre que iba a necesitar para hacerse cargo de la empresa, él no quería que algún extraño se quede al mando, él sabía muy bien la función de su abuelo, y sabía que podía desempeñarse bien en ella si quería. Pude ser que esa no haya sido la mejor forma de hacer que Carter se interese en el negocio de la familia, pero era una forma, y dio resultado porque Robert fue considerado y le dijo que se tome todo el tiempo libre que necesitara hasta que su abuelo pudiera hacerse cargo de la empresa nuevamente.

Cuando Carter le dijo a su abuelo que él no debía preocuparse por nada en la empresa, Carter senior realmente se lo agradeció, le dijo que ese era un favor que nunca olvidaría y que se lo devolvería dándole lo que él le pidiera, pues sabía que su nieto no se iba a sobrepasar con sus deseos. Y se puso más feliz cuando le dijo que él iba a hacer todo su trabajo pues no quería que alguien ajeno al apellido Carter se haga cargo de su empresa familiar. Luego de que se quedaron hablando sobre las cosas que Carter debía hacer y las cosas que debía aprender sobre todos y sobre todo, Carter le recomendó a su abuelo que descansara un poco y que en el tiempo que estuviera en el hospital se dedicara a ayudar para que sane más rápido, y así pueda volver a la empresa con él.

Era increíble lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Carter, una noche le dice que se involucre un poco con el negocio familiar y luego se ve en la obligación moral de tomar la presidencia de la empresa por motivos que no debían ser discutidos con los empleados de la empresa, no se quería que comenzaran a correr los rumores y que acabe apareciendo en un periódico de chismes algo como "Intento de asesinato a John Carter I", eso sin duda empeoraría las cosas.

El primer día de Carter como presidente "forzado" de la compañía fue toda una odisea, para ser Lunes Seis de Diciembre, todos estaban súper ocupados, desde el señor de limpieza hasta los más importantes de la compañía, resultó ser que el 10 debían de presentar los informes y las cuentas de todo el año para que se hagan los balances antes del 15 para que las cosas estén tranquilas a partir del 20 y así todos puedan hacer sus compras de navidad con el pago que se les debía dar entre el 15 y el 20. Si al comienzo Carter creía que lo que iba a hacer en el plan inicial con su abuelo iba a ser trabajoso, pues lo que debía hacer ahora era mucho más trabajoso, y aunque lo que sentía no era su estilo, de verdad ansiaba que castigaran al chofer del auto que embistió a su abuelo, en especial porque estaba ebrio.

Apenas llegó a la oficina, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba temprano, él había llegado a las siete y se suponía que todos debían de estar ahí para las ocho, bueno, por lo menos entendió porque su abuelo siempre salía de la casa a las siete y media. Las cosas se arreglaron fácilmente, solo le dijo su apellido al guardián y él lo ayudó a pasar y le dijo que si es que necesitaba algo lo llamara porque la gente llegaba a eso de un cuarto para las ocho o a diez para las ocho

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al hospital fue irse a la oficina de su abuelo, él mismo le había dado la llave y le había dicho que como iba a estar al frente debía tener por lo menos una oficina más cómoda, y sin duda lo era, la oficina de su abuelo era lo máximo, era mejor que la oficina que tenía Romano. Lo que le dijo el guardia resultó ser cierto, la primera persona en llegar fue Angie, la secretaria de abajo, que apareció a las siete y cuarenta

-Buenos días –saludó Angie al guardia –Como siempre, soy la primera en llegar

-No, esta vez alguien llegó antes –respondió el guardia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-¿¡Qué! No puede ser posible, yo siempre llego primera

-El señor Carter ya llegó

-¿Cuál de los dos? –dijo Angie ansiosa

-Perdón, el Dr. Carter ya llegó

-¡Sí!... Perdón, prométeme que no vas a decir nada

-¿Sobre qué?

-Olvídalo –dijo Angie y entró al edificio

A las ocho en punto de la mañana todo el personal ya estaba en su puesto, Carter salió de la oficina de su abuelo para pedirle a la secretaria que coordine con el vice-presidente para tener una reunión, pero con lo que se encontró fue algo inesperado, la secretaria de su abuelo era una señora mayor, Adel, ella estaba de lo más normal pero se alteró un poco al ver que alguien joven salía de la oficina de su jefe

-¿Usted es la señora Adel? –preguntó Carter con el mayor aire formal que tenía pero igual sonó como un niño asustado

-Sí, y ¿Tú quien eres?

-Soy John Carter III, mi abuelo me ha pedido que este al frente de la empresa por motivos personales, disculpe por no decirle antes –dijo Carter

-Oh, no te preocupes cariño, eres igual que tu abuelo, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí por favor, ¿Podría coordinar con el vice-presidente de la empresa para una reunión urgente? Es que tengo que...

-Sr. Carter, no tiene que darme explicaciones –dijo Adel

-No me diga señor Carter, dígame Dr. Carter o simplemente Carter

-De acuerdo Dr. Carter, ¿Esta bien si lo cito a las once?

-Sí, gracias

-De nada Doctor –dijo Adel y prosiguió a hacer la llamada correspondiente

La reunión de Carter con el señor Anderss fue muy bien, resultó que a la única persona a la que Carter senior le había contado sobre el accidente ocurrido fue él, así que Anderss le facilitó las cosas y le dijo que si necesitaba algo, que simplemente lo llamara, lo raro fue que Anderss no parecía molesto porque Carter había decidido tomar el cargo, bueno, eso era positivo, una cosas menos para que Carter no se preocupara. Luego de la reunión con el señor Anderss, Carter se puso a preparar los papeles que debía de presentar en tan solo cuatro días y que no sabía porque, su abuelo no los había comenzado, bueno, de seguro que tenía una buena excusa.

Mientras que Carter se "divertía" trabajando en la oficina con toneladas de trabajo, en el hospital todo era muy diferente, no había mucha gente, y los que estaban internados en el hospital estaban o viendo televisión o dormidos, así que casi todos los doctores estaban entretenidos jugando con la nieve. En especial las chicas, que estaban haciendo hombres de nieve, ángeles, deslizándose y sobretodo, teniendo una entretenida guerra de nieve. Se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, no les importaba que se llenaran de nieve, ni que los otros miembros del hospital las vieran como locas, lo único que no era divertido era que los chicos las comenzaron a atacar y se libró la guerra de nieve más grande que había ocurrido últimamente.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Carter estaba tomando un café, era lo único que había podido ingerir desde que llegó a la oficina, para lo cual tampoco había tomado desayuno, estaba en el lobby del edificio porque ya se había aburrido de estar en su oficina, y por algún extraño motivo, muchas secretarias y ejecutivas habían bajado al lobby, él estaba conversando con Jeremy, el director del área de finanzas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Jeremy, ¿Es común que la mitad de las mujeres de la empresa bajen a esta hora? –preguntó Carter

-¿Ah? –dijo Jeremy y al ver a lo que se refería Carter se puso a reír –Va a ser común, ya que como estas aquí, tienes al personal femenino alborotado

-¿Por qué?

-A ver, eres mas o menos de su edad, y todos aquí somos viejos y eres millonario, sin decir que tienes buena apariencia

-¿Les debo tener miedo? –preguntó Carter, no estaba bromeando mucho

-A una sola no, pero cuando están juntas son como pirañas

-¿Te ha pasado?

-No, pero las escuche hablar la otra vez que viniste –dijo Jeremy –No creo que muerdan

-Muy gracioso, bueno, ellas me están intimidando así que me voy a mi oficina

Carter se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras, si bien su oficina esta en el último piso, por lo menos estaría haciendo ejercicio, pero sus planes fueron arruinados por la cantidad de chicas que habían en el camino a las escaleras y se aventuró a tomar el ascensor, sintiendo un gran alivio cuando las puertas se cerraron y dejaron atrás a todos esos pares de ojos que lo observaban. Estaba a la altura del quinto piso cuando el ascensor paró, luego se abrieron las puertas y entró un señor, era de una edad avanzada, y por lo que pudo ver, era muy familiar, luego, cuando el señor apretó el número de su piso, y Carter lo puedo ver bien, ambos se reconocieron.

El hombre con el que Carter se había encontrado era Shang – Dua Chen, pero de cariño le decían Shang. El papá de "Deb" y Carter siempre se habían llevado bien, desde que era un niño al que le gustaban los carritos, hasta esos tiempos en los que Carter era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, siempre se habían llevado bien, y en algunas ocasiones en las Carter había tenido problemas con las chicas había recurrido a él. Lo que más le gustaba de Carter a Shang no era solo que era un buen chico, sino que nunca se había pasado con su hijita, y que siempre que había podido la había defendido y aconsejado sobre chicos que él sabía que no eran buenos para ella, sin importar que ella se moleste un poco con él.

Bien, después de haber estado hablando en el ascensor, los dos se despidieron, no antes sin que Shang hiciera prometer a Carter que asistiría a una cena de negocios que estaba planeando en un restaurante importante el 18 de Diciembre y como Carter no tenía nada que hacer aceptó, pensando que por lo menos, estaría Deb en caso de que se aburriera mucho de los otros "hombres de negocios". Cuando llegó a su oficina se dio cuenta de algo, en menos de media hora había hecho muchas cosas, había descubierto porque las secretarias siempre estaban cerca, había hecho un nuevo amigo y había accedido a ir a una cena de negocios, donde de seguro habría gente interesada en invertir en la empresa familiar.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las horas fueron pasando, para Carter, las horas parecían demasiado cortas y para los del hospital demasiado largas. Lo último de lo que Carter se dio cuenta fue que eran las once de la noche y él seguía en la oficina, recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa para seguir trabajando, después de todo él debía ser el primero en tener todos sus informes listos para que después él mismo pueda ser le que pueda exigirle a los demás que presenten todos sus informes a tiempo.

Con la idea de ser el primero en entregar todos los informes se mantuvo despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero aún así no pudo acabar con todo lo que había planeado para ese día. Se fue a dormir sólo por el hecho de que no podía verse mal siendo el jefe de todos en el edificio, en el hospital no le hubiera importado verse mal, pero como ahora era alguien importante y tenía una imagen que mantener. No pudo dormir bien en el momento que se fue a acostar, uno debe de pensar que se durmió en el momento que se hecho en su cama peor no fue así, estaba preocupado por los papeles que debía entregar así que se puso a escuchar un poco de jazz para relajarse y así si se pudo dormir, no antes de acordarse de mil cosas que debía hacer, y las apunto para no olvidarse.

La mañana siguiente fue una mañana muy ocupada para todos, en el hospital estaban copados, habían ingresado un accidente múltiple, y cuando se referían a múltiple estaban hablando de unos cinco o Seis autos involucrados, sin contar el número de transeúntes que habían sido ingresados por heridas leves. Mientras que en el negocio familiar, Carter estaba hasta el tope, haciendo cosas que nunca soñó que haría, por ejemplo, estar haciendo llamadas mientras navegaba por Internet y negociando con un cliente de "un millón de dólares" en persona.

Si bien las cosa se tranquilizaron en la tarde para los del hospital, para Carter no se volvieron nada tranquilas, se presentaron problemas en el área de administración, se habían perdido unos papeles súper importantes sin los cuales no se podía proceder para los informes del 10, la única copia que se sabía bien donde estaba era en el sistema de seguridad de la computadora principal, la cual era la que tenía todos los archivos importantes en un área de alta seguridad, de donde sólo Carter senior y otros notables más sabían el código, sin embargo, como se trataba de mucha seguridad con esos archivos, uno tenía que tratar con todas las claves y para la suerte de Carter, la clave de su abuelo era justo la que abría ese archivo.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Carter se subió a su auto y salió tan rápido como lo permitía la ley hacia el hospital, sabía que no estaba bien alertar a su abuelo pero esa clave era necesaria para poder controlar la empresa debidamente. Cuando llegó al hospital, entró por emergencias pero no le dio tiempo de saludar a nadie, se había "escapado" del trabajo solo por motivos de trabajo, así que tan pronto consiguiera la clave tendría que volver para solucionar el problema. La habitación de su abuelo estaba en el sexto piso, era una suite. Cuando entró se encontró con algo que realmente no esperaba, al costado de la cama, no sólo esta su abuela, sino también su papá, y no era que no lo quisiera ver, sino que se suponía que su papá estaba de viaje.

-¿Papá? –dijo Carter

-Hola hijo, hace un buen tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo su padre, Carter II, o más conocido como "Pete"

-Sí, yo creía que tu estabas de viaje –dijo Carter

-Bueno, tan pronto como me enteré lo de tu abuelo regresé –dijo Pete –Es bueno enterarme que te has involucrado en la empresa

-Como te estaba contando, Carter me ha estado haciendo un gran favor, él se ha puesto al frente de la empresa desde que me accidenté –dijo Carter senior

-Así que Scoot se ha comenzado a ocupar de la empresa, ¿En qué área? –dijo Pete

-En la presidencia, él es el presidente en mi ausencia y aunque tú hayas regresado, Carter sigue siendo el jefe –dijo Carter

-Bueno abuelo... no tengo mucho tiempo y vine para... preguntarte la clave porque se han perdido unos archivos y... –comenzó "Scoot"

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, toma –dijo Carter escribiendo la clave en un papel –No se la muestres a nadie

-Ni a mí –dijo Peter –Hijo, por favor, no te preocupes que mientras que tu estés al frente yo solo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte

-Gracias, a los dos pero me tengo que ir –dijo Scoot justo cuando estaba llegando su abuela

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella

-Tengo trabajo que hacer –dijo –Además quería recoger unos papeles de mi oficina y saludar a los chicos de abajo –completó y luego se fue

Como había dicho, Carter paso por su oficina y recogió unas historias que debía llenar antes del fin e semana, y luego bajó al E.R. y para ser martes, el E.R. estaba bastante vacío. No habían muchos pacientes en la pizarra y por un momento, Carter deseó cambiar de trabajo, deseó estar trabajando en el hospital y no en la estúpida compañía, pero luego recordó que tenía que ayudar a su abuelo, pues muchas veces él había sido quien lo había defendido. El cariño que había entre Carter y su abuelo era inmenso, más que "abuelo – nieto" eran amigos, desde pequeño Carter y si abuelo se habían llevado bien. Cuando necesitaba consejos de cualquier tipo, Carter siempre recurría primero a su abuelo, si bien las cosas se enfriaron un poco cuando Carter les dijo que no se iba a hacer cargo del negocio familiar, se habían arreglado cuando su abuelo había visto lo bien que le iba en la medicina, y sobre todo, lo mucho que le gustaba.

-Hola extraño –dijo Deb saludando a Carter

-Hola Deb –le respondió pero estaba pensando en cualquier cosa

-¿Estas bien Scoot? –preguntó Deb usando el apodo que ella misma le había puesto a Carter de pequeños

-Sí Debbie, estoy bien –respondió con usando otro apodo de Deb

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy cansado, voy dos días, bueno un día y medio al mando de la compañía y estoy cansado

-Bueno, entonces creo que Deberías ir a trabajar, y luego dormir un rato –dijo Deb llevándolo hacia la puerta

-¿Me estas botando del hospital? –dijo Carter riendo

-Sí, usted señor, vaya a ser un hombre de negocios que yo me encargo de los pacientes

-¡Que haría sin ti! –dijo Carter en una forma sarcástica pero solo para fastidiar

-Estarías muerto –dijo Deb y luego de que Carter se fue regresó al hospital

A las Seis se la tarde, Deb se fue al piso de Psiquiatría, hasta donde ella sabía, Lucy también acababa su turno a esa hora y estaba ansiosa de hablar con ella, es más, Lucy iba a ir a la casa de Deb a pasar la noche pues no tenían turno al día siguiente y se habían hecho grandes amigas.

-Lucy –dijo Deb cuando la encontró por las escaleras –¿Lista?

-Oh sí que lo estoy –dijo Lucy –solo tendríamos que pasar por mi casa para que recoja un par de cosas

-No hay problema, y ahora que me acuerdo, tengo algo que contarte, sólo dime "h de n" y yo te cuento en casa

-¿"H de N"? Estas loca –dijo Lucy

-Sí, pero esta información te va a gustar, es sobre ALGUIEN –dijo Deb

-Bueno, ahora que me lo recuerdas, ¿Cómo esta su abuelo? –pregunto Lucy

-Estaba por sugerirte ir a verlo –dijo Deb –Pero creo que no te tengo que preguntar

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Las chicas fueron muy bien recibidas por el abuelo y la abuela de Carter, en especial Deb que era amiga de los dos, cuando se dio la ocasión, Deb introdujo a Lucy como una muy buena amiga de los dos y con una sonrisa, Lucy ingresó al círculo de "amigas de Carter" de los dos abuelos. Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, Lucy se hizo muy amiga de los dos, es más, si no se supiera que Carter y Deb eran amigos desde hace tiempo, se podría decir que Lucy conocía a los abuelos de Carter por el mismo tiempo que Deb. Cuando salieron del hospital, Deb le dijo a Lucy que había hecho un buen movimiento y que sabía que cuando ella y Carter salieran, las cosas irían muy bien porque por más que Carter dijera que no, él siempre valoraba la opinión de sus abuelos.

Los tres siguientes días pasaron volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era jueves 10. Para las chicas eso significaba que tenían que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad antes que sea última hora, y para Carter significaba que le quedaban diez días para acabar con su cargo, y que ese mismo día debían presentar informes. Para variar, Carter llegó muy temprano, había pedido que la reunión se llevara a cabo a las diez en punto de la mañana, para así acabar con ella e irse a su casa a descansar un poco, habían sido cuatro días en los que había recordado sus tiempos de interno, lo que lo hizo pensar en todo lo que pasaría Lucy.

La reunión fue una catástrofe, ningún departamento tenía todos sus informes listos y eso realmente molestó a Carter, ¿Cómo era posible que en una empresa prestigiosa como esa la gente sea impuntual? Bueno, a decir verdad Carter no toleró eso y aunque era el más joven de los presentes les reprochó su impuntualidad, no a cada uno de los que estaban atrasados, sino a todos porque se suponía que trabajaban en conjunto y que todos debían de apoyarse y hacer que trabajen más rápido, eso molestó a los gerentes de cada área, se quedaron impresionados que un "niñito" que era muchísimo menor que ellos les estuviera llamando la atención, era una ofensa para su ego.

Los informes se aplazaron hasta el 15, pero Carter dio la orden de que entregaran los informes durante ese lapso de tiempo pues se trabajarían los balances al mismo tiempo y eso incluía fines de semanas, es mas, cuando se opusieron Carter se enojó más todavía y les dijo que el que no se presentaba estaría despedido, sonó convincente porque nadie le dijo nada después de eso, de todas maneras él sabía que no despediría a nadie pues no tenía le permiso de su abuelo.

Cuando finalmente Carter se pudo ir a su casa fue realmente feliz, lo primero que hizo fue darse un duchazo de agua fría sin importarle que fuera invierno y luego de tomar un café caliente se fue a su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y se relajó, pensó en irse al club por un masaje, pero la flojera se adueñó de él y decidió quedarse en casa. A las tres y media de la tarde estaba completamente dormido y por más que sonó el teléfono no se dio cuenta, menos mal que no era nada importante, solo era un amigo suyo que llamaba para saludarlo y avisarle que un grupo se iba a encontrar en el club esa tarde y si podía que fuera, nada más.

Eran las tres de la mañana del Sábado 11 de Diciembre cuando Carter fue despertado por el sonido del teléfono, levantó el teléfono todavía medio dormido, eran de la oficina, se había presentado un grave problema, parecía que un virus había entrado en el sistema de la computadora principal y él debía estar presente para supervisar la revisión de ésta. Rápidamente se vistió, no en un traje pero si con ropa "decente" como para ir a la oficina y salió tan rápido como pudo hacia la empresa, no estaba molesto, todavía, pero si estaba preocupado si es que era un virus, sería hombre muerto.

Dieron las siete de la mañana y todavía no se resolvía el "dichoso" problemita de la computadora, hasta ahora, tenían a los mejores técnicos de la empresa, se podría decir que hasta del estado, pero aún no se sabía qué era lo que pasaba y Carter se estaba volviendo loco. Finalmente, a las once de la noche de ese mismo día se logró resolver el problema, lo que había pasado era que un virus habían entrado y estaba destruyendo todo, pero se salvó lo más importantes pues no había podido romper las claves que tenía la computadora.

Nuevamente, Carter llegó agotado a su casa, esperando descansar lo más posible. Desgraciadamente cuando eres doctor nunca acabas de trabajar, eran las dos de la mañana cuando Carter escuchó el único sonido que de todas maneras lo despertaría sin importar qué, su _pager_ estaba sonando, "911" eso quería decir que era necesitado con urgencia en el hospital. Todavía medio dormido, Carter llamó al hospital desde el teléfono del auto.

-E.R. –dijo una voz conocida del otro lado del teléfono

-Jerry, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola bella durmiente –dijo Deb haciendo a Jerry a un lado

-Deb, ¿Qué pasa?

-Lamentamos interrumpir tus horas de sueño, sabemos que tu belleza... –dijo Deb fastidiando

-¡Déjate de estupideces y dime que pasa! –dijo Carter ya bastante irritado

-Estamos cortos de personal, en especial cirugía y Romano pidió específicamente por ti –dijo Deb, también molesta -¿Carter? –pero no había nadie, Carter había colgado –¡Imbécil!

El hospital estaba repleto cuando Carter entró, lo primero que pensó Carter era que el E.R. estaba a punto de reventar, pero se quedó atónito cuando vio que el E.R. estaba vacío a comparación de cómo estaba cirugía. Estaba dirigiéndose a la recepción para preguntar donde estaba Romano, pero escuchó a Peter gritarle que deje de hacer vida social y vaya a cambiarse pues lo esperaría en el O.R. 3 para que lo asista en una operación de emergencia.

Ese no era el día de Carter, primero llevaba días sin dormir bien, luego tenía a la empresa encima, sin contar los nuevos casos que le había asignado el hospital y para ir de mal en peor, se había peleado con Deb, eso era lo que más lo molestaba, pero ¿Quién la mandaba a fastidiarlo si es que sabía que de seguro estará cansado? Sin embargo, ella siempre lo fastidiaba así y él nunca reaccionaba mal, o mejor dicho, tan mal.

Mientras que Carter se torturaba a él mismo por como había tratado a su mejor amiga, ella estaba en el E.R.; que ahora estaba calmado, contándole a su mejor amiga todo lo que había ocurrido. Como todos los pacientes habían sido o movidos a otras áreas del hospital o trasladados, se pusieron a conversar en un exam room vacío.

-¡Puedes creer lo que me dijo! –comentó Deb después de haber terminado su relato

-No creo que lo haya dicho por malo, tu sabes que él no es así –dijo Lucy

-¡Claro! ¡Defiéndelo! ¡Era obvio que te pondrías de su lado por el simple hecho que te mueres por él!

-¡Jing Mei, no me estoy poniendo de su lado! ¡Solo digo que no creo que lo haya dicho de mala gana!

-Lo siento Lucy, es que Carter nunca me había hablado de esa manera –dijo Deb –Perdóname

-No te preocupes, ya tienes bastante con haberte peleado con Carter como para que te pelees conmigo también

-Gracias LUCE –dijo Deb para dejar de pelear y comenzar a reír –Ops, olvidé que solo Carter te llama así

-Cállate DEB –dijo Lucy poniéndose algo roja

Luego de un rato de que las dos chicas la habían estado pasando de lo mejor, salieron hacia la recepción, ambas habían estado "desaparecidas" y creían que si iban a estar "vagando" por lo menos Deberían de hacerlo un Psiquiatría, para que Lucy no se metiera en problemas, pero cuando eres una persona trabajadora, como lo era ella, no había mayor problema si es que tomabas un pequeño receso.

Lo primero que pensó Deb cuando vio que Carter se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban fue "enemigo al asecho" pero luego le vio bien la cara y se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se veía.

-Jing Mei, ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo Carter en un tono suave

-Depende –dijo Deb, quería averiguar si se iba a disculpar

-Por favor –dijo Carter en un tono tan suave que era como un susurro

-De acuerdo –dijo Deb

-Yo me tengo que... ir –dijo Lucy y se estaba marchando cuando Deb la detuvo

-Quédate, lo que quiera decir lo puedes oír –dijo Deb siendo más dura con Carter de lo que sería comúnmente

-No te preocupes Lucy –dijo Carter y luego giró para mirar a Deb –Lamento haberte tratado así por el teléfono, es que... la verdad es que no hay excusas para justificar mi conducta, de verdad lo siento

-¿De verdad lo sientes? –dijo Deb

-Sí, tu sabes que odio pelearme contigo, ¿Me perdonas?

-Bueno... No –dijo Deb, pero con una sonrisa que de verdad quería decir que sí lo perdonaba

-Eres única –dijo Carter sonriendo y abrazando a Deb

-Hey, no se pongan cariñosos, estoy aquí, si quieren me voy –dijo Lucy para molestarlos

-Ven acá –dijo Deb jalándola también al abrazo pero poniendo a Lucy más cerca de Carter

-Bueno, para justificar mi conducta las invito a comer algo a la cafetería, lo que quieran, yo pago –dijo Carter

-Sabes que hemos trabajado muy duro y que tenemos mucha hambre, ¿No? –dijo Deb

-Sí, pero lo merecen –dijo Carter –Ah, Lucy, ya hablé con la doctora DeRaad y dice que no hay problema, que te tomes el tiempo que quieras

-¿De verdad? –dijo Lucy algo incrédula

-Palabra scout –dijo Carter sonriendo y los tres se fueron a la cafetería

Como por arte de magia, el sueño y el mal humor se despejaron de la cabeza de Carter, después de todo parecía que comer con Lucy y Deb le había hecho bien, en especial porque se estuvieron riendo todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, Carter aprendió que no debía invitar a las chicas a comer cuando estaban hambrientas, en especial a Deb, que como le tenía mas confianza no le daba tanta vergüenza comer de acuerdo a lo hambrienta que se encontraba.

El turno de Carter acabo a las once de la noche, hubiese podido salir antes de no ser porque Deb lo hizo quedarse para hablar un rato y como él no estaba en sus mejores días, como muy oportuno que estaba llegó una emergencia múltiple como la que no había llegado en mucho tiempo.

Carter logró escaparse a su casa en un momento de vagancia, estaba sentado en su oficina cuando escuchó que Romano lo estaba buscando e hizo algo que no hacía desde que era estudiante, cogió sus cosas, se agachó lo mas que pudo y salió sin hacer ruido para que nadie lo viera salir.

Por primera vez en días, Carter pudo dormir bien, a penas llego a su casa se tiró a su cama y se quedo dormido, estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para cambiarse. Esta vez no lo despertó el sonido de un _pager_ ni tampoco el sonido del teléfono pero cuando se despertó deseo que algo de eso hubiera pasado porque cuando despertó y vio la hora se quedó sorprendido. Se había quedado dormido, eran las once de la mañana y de suponía que debía estar temprano en la oficina ese día, Carter se puso lo primero que encontró, o sea, sus jeans y la parte de arriba de sus scrubs.

Cuando entró al edificio todos se quedaron mirándolo, bueno, eso no era muy raro, ya que era el único que no estaba bien afeitado y que no llevaba un traje. Carter se acercó a Angie, la recepcionista de la planta baja y le preguntó si es que sabía como iban los informes, pero para desgracia de Carter, ella le dijo que los directivos estaban en ese mismo momento en una reunión; fue en ese momento que Carter recordó porqué debía llegar temprano ese día, él había sido el que había propuesto la reunión.

Carter subió lo más rápido que pudo a su oficina, saludó a Adel rápida y educadamente y se fue a la sala de reuniones, en donde se quedó helado al ver que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

-Lamento la demora, es que tuve que trabajar anoche –dijo Carter –El hospital tuvo una emergencia

-Entonces eso justifica su apariencia –dijo Jeremy, pero no para llamarle la atención, sino para bromear

-Bueno, sí –dijo Carter

-No se preocupe señor Carter, pero por favor siéntense para que podamos continuar –dijo el señor Anderss

-Gracias –dijo Carter algo avergonzado y tomó asiento

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

La reunión duró hasta las doce del día, pero mientras que todos los ejecutivos importantes estaban trabajando con Carter, las secretarias cumplían el mismo rol que harían las enfermeras en el hospital, chismeaban. Se habían reunido todas en el piso de Adel, que también participaba pero en una forma muy respetuosa, habían elegido ese sitio por dos motivos, Carter estaba cerca y Adel sabía mucho mas sobre Carter que las otras secretarias.

En una reunión de secretarias, de lo que comúnmente se hablaba era de los hombres de la empresa, algunas veces hablaban de los visitantes, otras de los que tenían más dinero y eran solteros y otras, como era el caso de la que estaban teniendo era sobre los mejores hombres, solteros y adinerados que habían pisado la empresa, por consecuente se habían puesto a hablar de John Truman Carter III.

-Oigan ¿Vieron como llego hoy a trabajar? –dijo Angie

-¿Cómo? Mi jefe no me dejó salirme, es más, ¿A qué hora llego? –dijo la secretaria de Jeremy

-Llegó a las once, se le veía cansado –dijo otra secretaria de la planta baja

-Parece que se había quedado dormido –dijo Adel

-Bueno, esta en jeans y en un tipo de polo azul con cuello de "v" –dijo Angie

-Me imagino que lo que más te gustó fue el tipo de cuello –dijo otra

-Sí –dijo Angie sin vergüenza –Estaba sin afeitarse

-No sé como hace pero igual se le veía súper bien

-Ustedes son jóvenes, se mueren por el señor Carter, obvio que les va a parecer súper lindo –dijo Adel

-Anda Adel, no nos mientas, a ti también te parece... simpático –dijo la de Jeremy

-Bueno...

-Vamos Adel, tu tienes que saber ¿Tiene novia? –dijo la secretaria de Anderss

-Bueno, hoy lo llamó una señorita que se llamaba Brenda –dijo Adel –Pero no se nada más

-Gracias por el mensaje Adel, creo que ya todas pueden volver a trabajar –dijo Carter saliendo de la nada, los otros habían salido por la otra puerta

La cara que pusieron las secretarias cuando Carter dijo eso fue única, era una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza. Comúnmente no las atrapaban hablando, y si lo hacían, no era la persona de la que estaban hablando en ese mismo momento, ninguna sabía si pedir perdón o irse sin mirar a Carter a los ojos; pues una de las cosas que más les gustaban eran sus ojos.

-¿Estaba interesante la conversación? –le preguntó a Adel cuando todas se fueron

-Bueno... señor Carter... –dijo Adel

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto, es solo que... es algo extraño encontrar a como cinco mujeres hablando de ti

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar...

-Por lo menos no cerca de mi oficina, ¿No? –dijo Carter riendo, y luego se fue a seguir trabajando.

-Gracias por no amonestarnos Dr. Carter –dijo Adel, recordando la vez que Carter le había pedido por favor que no lo llame "Señor".

Con cada día que pasaba la navidad estaba mas cerca. Ese día había estado sentado en su oficina, haciendo los últimos controles a los balances en los que había estado trabajando cuando se acordó que había comprado todos los regalos de su familia pero que todavía le faltaban los de Brenda, Deb y Lucy; algo extraño pasó cuando recordó lo de los regalos, al pensar en Lucy, una sonrisa nació en su rostro y se dijo a él mismo que debía de conseguirle algo especial, no cualquier cosa, algo realmente especial.

Como había avanzado más de lo que había planeado para ese día, a Carter se le ocurrió que iría de compras pero luego recordó que él no tenía el mejor gusto del mundo, bueno, estaba seguro que a Deb y a Lucy les podría comprar algo él solo pero luego se acordó de Brenda. Hace unos días había salido con ella de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que le compraría algo con ayuda pero, ¿De quién? Fue en un momento de inteligencia repentina que decidió quien lo ayudaría a encontrar el regalo para Brenda.

Adel y Carter fueron al centro comercial más grande que había en toda la ciudad, Carter le había pedido por favor a Adel que lo ayudara, no le había dicho que le compraría un regalo, pero sabía que Adel lo hacía de una forma pura y desinteresada. Se pasearon por todas las tiendas buscando el "dichoso" regalito para Brenda, a Deb ya sabía que le iba a regalar y cuando pasaron por su joyería favorita (en la que comúnmente compraba para regalar) hizo el pedido, luego de estar un rato buscando, Adel le encontró el regalo perfecto a Brenda, era un brazalete con pequeños brillantes, no eran diamantes pero brillaban de una forma parecida.

Ya estaba casi todo listo, pero faltaba el regalo más importante, el regalo de Lucy, los de Brenda, Deb y Adel ya estaban listos, bueno, el de Adel (que era una cartera de cuero negra que había estado mirando mientras Carter no la observaba) lo compraría más tarde pues sabía que ella no aceptaría que Carter le estuviese regalando cosas, según ella, eso no sería correcto. Carter le explicó a Adel que el regalo de Lucy debía ser algo muy especial y cuando Adel le preguntó si Lucy era algo más que una amiga para él, Carter se quedó callado por un momento antes de decir que no.

Carter se ofreció a dejar a Adel en su casa, pues eran las ocho de la noche y no quería que estuviera sola, no era que era peligroso pero como ella estaba en su auto, le pareció lo más apropiado. Sin embargo, Adel le rechazo la oferta de una manera muy gentil, pero aceptó que la dejara en una plaza que había a unas cuadras de su casa. Tan pronto como Adel se fue, Carter regresó al centro comercial y le compró la cartera para luego irse a su casa, en donde, antes de dormir se quedó pensando en Lucy pues tenía su regalo en la mesa de noche, apuntó en un papel cerca del regalo que debía conseguir una caja bonita para envolverlo y que debía recoger el regalo de Deb el viernes 17, o sea en tres días.

El miércoles pasó volando, en la oficina todos estaban trabajando al mil por hora, el tiempo se estaba acabando y parecía que algunos todavía no habían logrado terminar y debían presentar los informes a más tardar a las Seis de la tarde, así que la oficina estaba callada, no tranquila porque una buena parte de los empleados de la empresa estaban trabajando contra el reloj para quedar bien con Carter y sobretodo para no correr el riesgo de ser despedidos, pues sabían que un trabajo como ese y con ese sueldo no era fácil de obtener y menos mantener.

Por otro lado, Carter nunca olvidaría el jueves 16, bueno por lo menos eso pensaba, ese día le darían de alta a su abuelo, es más, ese día avisó que no iría a trabajar (no dijo porque) pero dejó todos los papeles que necesitaban y como estaba de buen humor, dijo que podían ajustar los últimos detalles de sus informes ese día pero no se recibirían informes pues ya había pasado la fecha tope. Camino al hospital, Carter pasó por una tienda de "cosas de chicas" como las denominaban sus amigos y él y como nunca, entró a ella y apenas piso la tienda vio la caja perfecta para el regalo de Lucy. Era una caja de cartón corrugado, con unas huellitas de oso en los lados y que tenía un lazo rojo al medio, la caja era preciosa, iba perfectamente con el regalo y estaba tan feliz por eso, cuando fue a caja, la encargada le preguntó si es que era para el regalo de su enamorada y a Carter se le escapo una sonrisa y se puso rojo cuando dijo que no, sentía como que estuviera mintiendo.

Carter pasó por su casa antes para dejar los papeles y la caja que había comprado y luego se fue al hospital. Como nunca, entró por la puerta principal y no la de emergencias; los de emergencias estaban trabajando para que en unas horas se puedan divertir. Carter tomó directamente en ascensor y se dirigió al piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de su abuelo y al entrar se llevó con la sorpresa de que su abuelo todavía se encontraba con la bata del hospital y que su abuela estaba muy concentrada mirando por la ventana, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que él había llegado, ¿Estaría pasando algo malo?

Cuando Carter estaba a punto de lanzar una pregunta, su abuela volteó y lo encontró observándola detenidamente, lo cual primero la extrañó un poco, pero después se puso a recapitular y se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el cual la miraba así era por la actitud que había tenido.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, es solo que ya nos hartamos de este lugar, sin ofensas –dijo Gamma

-No importa, a veces yo mismo llego a preguntarme qué hago aquí –dijo Carter con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias por venir, tu abuelo y yo sabemos que ahora mismo podrías estar descansado

-Nada de eso, no quería dejarlos solos con todo el papeleo para que le den de alta al abuelo

-Buenos días –dijo Carter senior mientras se desperezaba en su cama

-¿Dormiste bien abuelo?

-Sí Scoot, pero parece que tu no –dijo Carter

-En realidad no he dormido mucho, a excepción de ayer que me quedé dormido pero esa es otra historia

-Carter ¿Podrías ver por favor a qué hora le dan de alta a tu abuelo? No me quieren decir mucho –dijo Gamma

-Claro, voy a hablar con el Dr. Benton para que me dé los informes –dijo Carter Jr. y luego abandonó la habitación.

Como ese día Carter no estaba muy apurado, fue a buscar a Benton a su oficina, pero al ver que estaba vacía se fue al E.R. seguramente estaría cubriendo una guardia. Efectivamente, cuando Carter puso un pie en el E.R. logró ver a Peter examinando a un paciente en una sala cercana, luego de acercarse y haberse asegurado que lo había visto, Carter se retiró al Lounge.

Unos minutos más tarde, Benton hizo su aparición en la sala, Carter se puso de pie como habría hecho en sus tiempos de estudiante y lo saludó. Peter ya sabía que el mayor motivo de la visita de su amigo era informarse sobre el caso de su pariente y sin muchos preámbulos abarco el tema rápidamente, dándole a Carter todas y más respuestas de las que hubiera preguntado, alegrando un poco la situación.

Resultaba que al abuelo de Carter no le darían de alta hasta las tres de la tarde de ese día, pero como Carter ya sabía que llenar todas las formas tardaba una eternidad, le recomendó a su abuelo que comenzara lo más rápido posible a llenar las fórmulas. Mientras que sus abuelos llenaban las fórmulas, Carter bajó al E.R. a distraerse un rato, después de todo, había tenido unos días increíblemente cansados y aburridos.

La sorpresa en la que habían estado trabajando los integrantes del equipo de urgencias ya estaba lista cuando todos salieron, en una parte de la entrada de las ambulancias habían hecho una pista de hielo, no había sido muy difícil, solo había hecho falta rociar el agua hasta cierto punto y dejarla congelar para tener una forma de diversión increíblemente satisfactoria.

El día se paso bastante rápido, por una parte, la improvisación de una pista de patinaje había sido muy buena idea pero la diversión se acabó cuando Romano tuvo un accidente, que la verdad no Debió de haber pasado, de todas formas lo que ocurrió fue que Robert había salido corriendo del hospital y no había visto donde comenzaba la pista por ende patinó directamente contra la pared, hiriéndose la cabeza, pero no fue muy grave, sólo necesito cuatro puntos.

Carter se quedó con sus abuelos todo el día, y no hubo objeción de parte de la empresa por dos motivos: él era el presidente y ya había dejado todo en orden para no hacerles problemas a los otros. No todo estaba saliendo como los Carter habían planeado, por un lado, el orden de dar de alta a Carter senior había tardado tres horas más de lo que habían planeado y ya eran las Seis de la tarde. Cuando por fin se completaron todos los papeles y Carter senior estaba listo para salir, él le pidió a su nieto que lo acompañara al E.R. para darle las gracias a los doctores que lo habían atendido.

Por las descripciones que le había dado su abuelo, Carter logró identificar a los doctores que lo habían tratado, el abuelo de Carter sólo sabia el nombre de uno de los que lo habían tratado, Deb Chen. Luego, Carter se fue guiando por lo que le describían, el doctor alto y calvito sin duda era Mark, el enfermero que contaba chistes era Malik y la enfermera hispana Chunny, y sin dudarlo, la jovencita rubia y de lindos ojos azules que antes de que Carter tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca recordó que se llamaba Lucy. Uno a uno se les fue acercando Carter senior para darle las gracias, cuando faltaba encontrar a Deb y Lucy, Carter supo exactamente en donde estaba, en Suturas.

Y en efecto, las dos chicas se encontraban ahí, estaban hablando sobre un paciente al que Lucy había examinado para Deb cuando los dos Carter entraron.

-Gracias Carter, son ellas –dijo su abuelo como diciendo "tu quédate callado que yo voy a hablarles"

-... –Carter solo asintió con la cabeza

-Hola señor Carter –dijo Deb con una sonrisa

-Hola Deb, Lucy –dijo Carter senior

-¿Conoces a Lucy? –dijo Carter algo extrañado

-Sí Scoot, fue a visitarme con Deb hace unos días –dijo –Ahora déjame terminar

-Sí señor –dijo Carter como que tuviera siete años

-Quería darles las gracias por haberme atendido –prosiguió –en especial a la Dr. Knight por haberme hecho sentir tan bien luego de haberme hecho soltar toda mi frustración –dijo sonriendo

-No es nada, ese es mi trabajo –respondió Lucy con otra sonrisa

-Lucy es una de nuestras mejores doctoras de psiquiatría –dijo Deb orgullosa de su amiga

-Es una muy buena loquera –dijo Carter senior sonriendo –Le importaría darme un par de consultas para el futuro

-No es problema, hablar es una muy buena forma de aliviar el estrés –dijo Lucy

-Muchas gracias, a las dos así que no te pongas celosa Debbie –dijo Carter senior mirando a Deb

-Gracias por recordárHaleho –dijo Deb que siempre se había llevado bien con el abuelo de Deb que también era casi como su abuelo –Pero no estaba celosa

-Te conozco Debbie, no me tienes que mentir –le aclaró y tras una pequeña risa continuó –En fin, gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir, sin intenciones de ofender pero, estar aquí me esta volviendo a enfermar

-No se preocupe –dijo Lucy

-Adiós chicas –dijo Carter senior mientras volteaba y salía por la puerta

-Gracias chicas, después tenemos que hablar los tres, yo les aviso –dijo Carter y luego se fue siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo

-Se parecen mucho –dijo Lucy

-Ya lo creo –dijo Deb –Pero siguiendo con lo del paciente...

Cuando por fin salieron del hospital eran las siete de la noche, cuatro horas más tarde de lo que se había planeado. Carter escoltó a sus abuelos hasta la mansión y dio la orden; como médico y como nieto, que su abuelo estuviera reposando para que este en perfectas condiciones para el viaje. Luego de haber rechazado la oferta de su abuela para que se quedara a cenar y de haber tenido que prometer que iría al día siguiente, Carter salió hacia su casa, pero en la mitad del camino pensó en ir a visitar a alguien, en visitar a una muy buena amiga.

Antes de llamar a la puerta Carter lo pensó dos veces, por un lado no acostumbraba aparecerse en la puerta de la casa de nadie sin avisar pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de verla. Antes de poder decidir qué iba a hacer, alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hola –dijo ella

-Hola –le respondió

-¿Quieres pasar? Parece que va a llover –le dijo

-Gracias –dijo Carter y luego entró a la casa

La casa de Brenda era grande considerando el hecho de que vivía sola, se fueron caminando a la sala, donde Carter se puso cómodo y esperó a que Brenda le llevara el café que le había ofrecido. Al pasar unos minutos Brenda le pidió que por favor esperara unos diez minutos a que hierva el agua y que la esperara a ella también porque tenía que hacer una llamada "súper" importante, sin tener ninguna excusa, Carter le dijo que no se preocupara y antes de que su mente quisiera expresar algo se apresuró a decirse a él mismo que después de todo, él había sido el que había llegado sin avisarle a nadie.

Ya se iba a poner el sol, debían ser algo así como las cinco de la tarde pero Carter no lo sabía con certeza pues no llevaba ni su reloj ni su celular en ese momento. Estaba caminando por le pasillo del E.R. como siempre lo había hecho y a lo lejos vio a Lucy pero luego la perdió de vista pues estaban transportando a un paciente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en el pasillo que había visto hacía un rato, no sabía muy bien como había llegado así de rápido, pero estaba feliz porque él había estado deseando hablar con Lucy todo el día.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercársele para hablarle, un hombre salió de la esquina del E.R. desde ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, el hombre había sacado un arma, todos se habían escondido y solo veía a Lucy y al hombre, luego no entendió por qué pero se disparó el arma, Carter cerró los ojos con fuerza, un poco aturdido por el ruido, pero lo que vio fue aún peor. Lentamente vio como el cuerpo de Lucy caía ante sus ojos, por un momento se quedó petrificado, luego al levantar la vista vio que el hombre ya no estaba y salió corriendo hacia donde yacía su amiga, la levantó un poco y la tomo entre sus brazos, había sangre por todos lados. Llamó a su nombre pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar, Lucy todavía estaba caliente pero se estaba enfriando, desesperado, comenzó a moverla pero no pasó nada.

-¡LUCY! –gritó Carter mientras se despertaba, estaba sudando frío. Por un momento no sabía dónde estaba pero luego giró la cabeza y se encontró con Brenda

-Carter, ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Brenda, sonaba más molesta que preocupada

-¿Ah? –dijo Carter todavía desconcertado y algo nervioso por lo que soñó Calma fue solo un sueño se dijo

-¡Estabas gritando el nombre de la chiquita esa! –dijo Brenda haciendo notar su enojo

-Lucy... –dijo Carter tratando de controlar su respiración, miró sus brazos, no había rastro de sangre

-¡Sí, de ella! ¡¿Qué hacías soñando con ella! –dijo Brenda

-Yo... ella...

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo? –dijo Brenda súper molesta

-¿Esta bien? –dijo Carter sin haber escuchado a Brenda

-¡No Carter! ¡No esta bien! ¡No sé qué te hace pensar que soñar con ella en vez de soñar con tu enamorada, que por si te has olvidado soy yo, esta bien!

-¿Qué? ¿Lucy esta bien? –dijo Carter más confundido que nunca

-¿Y preguntas por ella? ¿Qué ha pasado en tu sueño? –dijo Brenda algo preocupada por Carter pero igual de molesta porque él la había llamado en sueños

-Le habían disparado, en el hospital y yo... yo la observe cuando caía y... la tenía entre mis brazos y ella sangraba y se iba... poniendo... ella... estaba... muriendo –dijo Carter otra vez estaba agitado

-Lo siento Carter, es que te oí decir su nombre y me... puse celosa... no sabía lo que habías soñado –dijo Brenda pero vio que Carter es estaba parando e iba a la puerta

-Tengo que asegurarme que esta bien –dijo Carter antes de que Brenda dijera algo

-Antes de que te vayas, tu sueñas conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó Brenda ilusionada

-No te quiero mentir, te veo luego –dijo Carter y salió de la casa

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, salió corriendo hacia su auto y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, no sabía si Lucy seguía de guardia pero tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque tampoco sabía porque se alarmaba tanto, seguro era por el hecho de que Lucy era amiga suya. Pero cuando has soñado cosas con Deb no has salido corriendo a ver si estaba bien pensó Carter mientras manejaba, Eso era porque nunca la habían matado en sus sueños se respondió a él mismo. Sabes que esa no es la mayor razón le respondió su mente pero Carter tenía cosas más importantes que estarse peleando con él mismo, había llegado al hospital.

-¿Esta Lucy? –dijo Carter acercándose a la mesa de recepción, estaba sin su abrigo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera en el auto pero no le importaba

-¿Ah? –dijo Jerry

-¿Esta Lucy? ¿Esta de guardia?

-No, se fue hace horas con la doctora Chen, hablaban algo de irse a la casa de Lucy

-Gracias Jerry –dijo Carter y se disponía a salir cuando lo llamaron

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Algo malo? –preguntó Jerry preocupado

-No lo sé, creo que no pero necesito hablar con ella –con eso, Carter se fue a su casa a llamar a Deb


	14. Chapter 14

Carter jamás había conducido de una manera tan imprudente, bueno, tal vez esa ocasión en la que había estado escapándose... pero ese no era el asunto. Tan pronto llegó al sótano de su departamento bajó deprisa hacia el ascensor (dicho sea de paso, su abrigo estaba en el auto) pero como se demoraba tanto subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, que era donde el vivía. Entró por la puerta falsa, pues el ascensor daba a la sala y se fue a la cocina donde tenía un teléfono y apretó un botón y luego el número 5, llamando así al celular de Deb.

-Hola Carter –dijo Deb desde su celular, estaba riendo

-Hola, estemm... ¿Dónde estas? –preguntó tratando de sonar curioso y no preocupado

-En casa de Lucy –dijo Deb mientras veía que ella hacía señas para que cortara –Te manda saludos

-Ah... y... ¿están bien? ¿Las dos? –dijo Carter más aliviado

-Sí, gracias, lo peor que puede pasar es que Lucy se ría tanto que le duela la barriga

-Ah, bueno cosa de chicas ¿No?

-La verdad sí –dijo Deb

-Okay, entonces, las dejo para que sigan hablando de mí –dijo Carter muy aliviado cuando escuchó la risa de Lucy

-No estábamos... nosotras no... no te habíamos mencionado –dijo Deb algo nerviosa porque la broma de Carter no había sido del todo una broma

-No te preocupes, sé que no estaban hablando de mí, de todos modos me tengo que ir, cuídense, adiós

-Adiós –dijo Deb y con eso colgó el teléfono y se carcajeó de la risa con Lucy

Mientras que en la casa de Carter todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad (y el corazón de Carter latía a un ritmo humano), en la casa de Lucy todo se estaba poniendo emocionante. Desde la llamada de Carter, las chicas se habían puesto en una fase que parecían, Tontas. Con cada comentario de Deb sobre la conversación, las dos se reían de una manera única, se rieron de tal manera que a las dos les terminó doliendo la barriga, en especial a Lucy que también estaba roja de la risa.

-Deja de hacerme reír o me va a doler mi pancita –dijo Lucy que intentaba acabar de reír

-¡Oh por favor! Si tu tienes "pancita" –dijo Deb señalado el plano abdomen de Lucy –Yo soy una vaca

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Lucy –Sí tú eres flaquísima

-Tu más –dijo Deb

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí! –dijo Deb y las dos se echaron a reír nuevamente

Al final, Deb salió victoriosa de la "peleita" que había tenido con su mejor amiga; era mucho más cercana a Carter pero Lucy era su mejor amiga mujer. Contenta por su victoria, Deb se puso a molestar a su amiga, contándole que Carter había estado preguntando por ella y cuando ya no supo qué hacer para que lo que había repetido una y otra vez sonara gracioso, se puso a hacer su mejor imitación de la voz de Carter y comenzó a hacer como que su amigo quería invitarla a salir, usando las típicas oraciones que siempre decía, algo como "Hola Lucy... ehmm... quería... quería saber si... si querías salir conmigo hoy" decía Deb pero entre pausa y pausa estallaba de la risa, igual que Lucy mientras ella pensaba que su mejor amiga estaba loca pero que imitaba muy bien a su mejor amigo. Eso era algo que tenían en común, ambas eran las mejores amigas, y tenían como mejor amigo a Carter.

El día viernes, cuando Lucy vio por su ventana, estaba nevando. Ese día las dos tenían turno, bueno, Lucy solo debía hasta las siete de la noche, así que se disponía a despertar a su amiga cuando sonó el despertador haciendo que Deb saltara hasta el techo, pero haciendo que despierte efectivamente. Estaban camino al hospital en el auto de Deb cuando recordaron que no habían hecho las compras de navidad, y tan pronto como recordaron eso quedaron en ir a comprar juntas el día domingo, porque Deb le contó que tenía una cena de "negocios" el sábado, pero no le dijo que también iría Carter.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, en el empresa las cosas se iban calmando, y en el hospital no fueron ingresados muchos pacientes. Carter se pudo comunicar con sus amigos del hospital por medio de mails, porque la computadora de su abuelo tenía el Messenger bloqueado. Los chicos se pasaban fotos de ese mismo momento, los chicos le mandaron una foto de ellos mismos que había sido tomada ese mismo día y Carter les mandó una de él mandándoles el mail desde la oficina de su abuelo. Luego recibió un mail que decía lo siguiente:

_Oye Carter, bonita oficina la que tiene tu abuelo, es mejor que la que te dio Romano definitivamente pero déjanos decirte algo, no te molestes pero te vez horrible, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Bueno no importa, de todos modos vamos a vender tu foto a las chicas, jeje, según Romano podríamos recaudar buenos fondos, porque las chicas del hospital babean por ti (no es broma) En el mail anterior nos dijiste que estaban haciendo balances, dice Mark que eso apesta. Voy a ver si más tarde me doy una vueltita por ahí, soy Peter, o tendría que ir con traje? Responde ah!_

_¿Quién mas te va a escribir así?_

_Nosotros_

_Tal como me lo pidieron les estoy respondiendo. Mark, tienes razón, hacer balances apesta. Robert, la oficina que me diste esta bien, pero no voy a negar que la de mi abuelo esta buena y la que yo tengo tampoco esta mal, y sí, tengo 3 oficinas, que puedo decir? Soy lo máximo, jeje. Peter, no tienes que venir con traje pero no creo que sea muy bueno si vienes en scrubs, aunque una vez casi vengo así. Resultó que me quedé dormido y vine en jeans y la parte de arriba de los scrubs azules y tenía una reunión importante, bueno, que diablos, no se atrevieron a decirme nada. Lo siento pero ahora si tengo que trabajar, en un rato va a venir un "cliente de un millón de dólares" como diría mi abuelo pero seguro que es de más, ustedes sigan escribiéndome y yo les respondo tan pronto pueda._

_Muchas personas me pueden escribir así_

_Carter_

Mientras que los chicos estaban en la oficina de Romano "hablando" con Carter, las chicas estaban teniendo una reunión. No era nada formal ni de trabajo, era solo una reunión de grupito para ver cuando iban a hacer la pijamaza para el "rito de iniciación" de Deb. La fecha fue planteada para el jueves 23 y cuando les preguntaron a Lucy y Deb si tenían algún problema por lo de los turnos ellas dijeron que no pues la otra fecha habría sido en enero. Aparte de hablar de la pijamaza se pusieron a hablar de cualquier otra cosa menos de trabajo pero luego de un rato Lucy se tuvo que ir puesto que su descanso había terminado. Cuando Lucy se fue, la chicas comenzaron a interrogar a Chen acerca de cómo iba todo con Carter. Ella les dijo que no les iba a poder decir mucho porque eso era un asunto entre ella y Lucy, y no quería arriesgar su amistad, claro que después de un rato Deb tuvo que abandonar la reunión porque la estaban volviendo loca con las "indirectas" que las chicas le estaban mandando como: "Oye ¿sabes qué es de la vida de Carter? ¿Qué fue de esa Brenda?"

La tarde cayó rápido en el E.R, antes de que se dieran cuanta ya eran la un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde y Peter había ido a visitar a Carter, claro que le había avisado antes. Cuando Peter se encontraba a la puerta del edificio se quedó sorprendido de lo alto que era y él sabía que la oficina del abuelo de Carter quedaba en el piso más alto. Algo inseguro al ver que todos estaban en trajes caros y él en un pantalón de vestir y cualquier camisa, se acercó a la recepción, donde Angie estaba hablando con la secretaria del costado.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –dijo Angie dejando de hablar de Carter con su compañera, no tenían nada más interesante de lo cual hablar

-Sí por favor, quería saber dónde puedo encontrar al Sr. Carter –dijo Peter

-¿Cuál de los dos? –dijo Angie pensando en Carter

-John Carter, el que es doctor –dijo Peter

-No sé si él este disponible ahora pero si quiere esperar...

-¡Peter! –dijo Carter saliendo del ascensor y cortando a Angie

-Hola Carter –dijo Peter

-Un momentito, ¿Se conocen? –dijo Angie sorprendida

-Sí, él fue mi profesor –dijo Carter –Como cirujano

-Oh, lo siento mucho señor, es que muchas personas se presentan intentando hablar con el Dr. Carter sin tener cita

-No se preocupe –dijo Peter

-Angie, va a venir un mensajero de la empresa, dale por favor estos documentos y diles que las lleve a esta dirección –dijo Carter entregando un sobre sellado y un papel con la dirección y el nombre del destinatario –Es urgente

-No se preocupe –dijo Angie con los ojos clavados en Carter

-Gracias –dijo Carter con una sonrisa –¿Subimos? –le preguntó a Peter

-Claro –le respondió

Una vez en el ascensor, Peter comenzó a fastidiar a Carter con el hecho de que se le veía como todo un hombre de negocios, antes Carter se habría matado para no tener que involucrarse con la empresa pero ahora se daba cuenta que los negocios eran interesantes, no tanto como la medicina pero bueno, ese día había aumentado considerablemente su fortuna al conseguir unos inversionistas. Al llegar a la oficina de Carter, Peter se quedó sorprendido pero cuando vio la oficina del abuelo de Carter, que estaba en el piso 32 y era inimaginablemente grande se quedó con la boca abierta.

Cuando dieron las Seis, Carter se fue de la oficina y dejó a Peter en el hospital, luego llamó a la casa de su abuela para visarles que estaría algo tarde pues se había presentado un pequeño inconveniente. Lo que dijo Carter era cierto y falso al mismo tiempo, lo cierto era que iba a estar tarde y lo falso era el inconveniente, porque lo que hizo fue ver si estaba Lucy para preguntarle si le podía hacer un favor. Con la motivación de hacerle una pregunta en privado a Lucy le ofreció llevarla a su casa cuando vio que estaba firmando su tarjeta, y como estaba nevando ella aceptó. Una vez en el auto, Carter comenzó a reunir valor para hablarle.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu turno? –le preguntó Carter

-Bien, y ¿A ti como te fue en la empresa?

-Bueno, fue un día tranquilo pero...

-Déjame adivinar, tienes montones de papeles por llenar

-La verdad sí, y eso me lleva a una cosa que te iba a preguntar

-Si es que es ayudarte a llenar papeles déjame decirte que no soy muy buena para eso

-Jajaja, claro que no, mira todas las historias y cosas que llenas perfectamente

-Bueno, gracias, pero ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-¿Vas a hacer al hoy? –preguntó Carter

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba si podías... ir a mi casa y... ayudarme a mantenerme despierto, tu sabes, hablarme, hacer ruido, estando acompañado no creo que me quede dormido –dijo Carter sonrojándose un poco

-Bueno, no creo que haya problema, además soy buena evitando que te duermas –dijo Lucy sonriendo

-Míralo de esta manera, ahora puedes desquitarte por todas las que te hice cuando eras estudiante

-Venganza es mi segundo nombre –dijo Lucy riendo, la verdad era que no esperaba ir a la casa de Carter, y mucho menos que la invitara a pasar la noche, pero después de todo algo era algo, además por fin vería donde vivía Carter que según Deb era bellísimo.

Carter dejó a Lucy en su casa y le explicó que él debía asistir a la cena con sus abuelos, pero que para recompensarlo él la recogería entre las 7:30 y 8:00. Lucy llamó a Deb para cancelar los planes que habían hecho de hablar toda la noche y le contó muy emocionada que Carter le había pedido que le haga el favor de ayudarlo a no quedarse dormido, Deb le contestó que no se preocupara y que si creía que su departamento era bonito debía esperar a ver del de Carter, que según como lo describió era lo máximo.

Lucy estaba poniendo en una mochila las cosas que iba a llevar a la casa de Carter, como la pijama que a Carter le gustaba, sus pantuflas, su bata, su cepillo de dientes, su peine, Cds y algunas otras cosas. Para no ir al trabajo con la misma ropa que el día anterior, Lucy aprovechó el tiempo y se baño aprovechando también para ponerse la ropa con la que iría a trabajar al otro día, así no debía estar perdiendo tiempo regresando a casa para cambiarse.

Mientras que Lucy la pasaba bien arreglando sus cosas mientras que hablaba por teléfono con Deb, Carter no la estaba pasando de una manera tan divertida. La cena con sus abuelos estuvo bien, hablaron sobre la salud de Carter senior y sin luego le preguntaron a Carter qué era de su vida en la empresa y todo eso. Luego de cenar todavía quedaba tiempo, así que fueron a la sala de música y le pidieron a Carter que tocara algo en el piano, él les dijo que no había practicado mucho pero que iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, luego, cuando terminó de tocar y le pidieron otra tuvo que disculparse.

-Lo siento abuela, es que tengo algo que hacer –dijo Carter

-¿A esta hora? Son las siete y cuarenta –dijo Gamma

-No es ninguna cena Scoot, sino lo sabría –dijo Carter

-No abuelo, tengo que hacer unos papeles y una amiga va a ir a mi casa –dijo Carter sin querer dar más información de la que le convenía.

-¿Qué amiga? –preguntó rápidamente su abuela, Carter era su nieto favorito y quería estar al día en todo lo que pasaba en su vida, en especial si eran mujeres –¿La Elda esa?

-No Gamma, y se llama Brenda

-¿Entonces quién? –volvió a preguntar, más aliviada, por como la había descrito Carter no le agradaba

-Deja al chico en paz –dijo Carter

-Gracias abuelo, y es Lucy ¿De acuerdo?

-¿La rubia de ojos azules? Buena elección

-¡Carter!

-¡Qué! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Carter senior, no le enseñes eso a Scoot, y Scoot, ella me cae bien así que será mejor que no la hagas esperar, menos mal que te deshiciste de esa Elda –dijo Gamma

-¡Brenda! Y no hemos roto, ahora, discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir –dijo Carter y cuando abandonó la habitación sus abuelos siguieron hablando

-No me gusta esa tal Elda, Brenda lo que sea –dijo Gamma

-Sí, además, Lucy es más bonita –dijo Carter senior –Pero también es buena gente y tiene buen sentido del humor y... tu entiendes –completó al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su esposa

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir –dijo Gamma

-Si querida –dijo Carter senior sin querer discutir más

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Carter fue a toda prisa a la casa de Lucy, estaba seguro que había roto algún récord, había cruzado la ciudad entera en 15 minutos, desde la casa de sus abuelos hasta el departamento de Lucy. Tan pronto bajó del auto se fue corriendo al edificio, su abuelo y su padre le habían enseñando a nunca hacer esperar a una dama y no pensaba hacer esperar a Tu dama le dijo un vocecita en su cabeza, la misma voz con la que se había peleado el día anterior, A Lucy se respondió mientras subía por el ascensor.

A diferencia de su departamento, el ascensor daba a dos puertas, una era la del departamento de Lucy y la otra obviamente era la de su vecina. Carter llamó a la puerta del departamento de Lucy y esperó a que le respondieran. Dentro, Lucy estaba algo paranoica, ¿Por qué él es el único hombre que te dice a las ocho y llega puntual! se preguntó a ella misma mientras buscaba la secadora y escuchaba que Carter tocaba la puerta nuevamente.

-¡Quién! –preguntó para ganar tiempo pues ya sabía quién era

-¡John Carter!

-¡Pasa, esta abierto!

-Lucy sabes que no es bueno tener la puerta abierta ¿no?... ¿Lucy? –Carter estaba en la sala pero no había nadie

-¡Lo sé Carter!

-¿Dónde estas? –preguntó

-¡Estoy en mi cuarto! –gritó Lucy

-Humm... –Carter no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba el cuarto de Lucy -¡Marco!

-¡Polo! –dijo Lucy siguiendo el juego Creativo 

-¡Marco! –dijo Carter, esta vez estaba en la cocina

-¡Polo!

-¡Marco! –ahora estaba de nuevo en la sala

-¡Polooooooooooo! –gritó Lucy mientras se caía

-¿Estas bien? –dijo Carter asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Sí, es que estaba tratando de conectar la secadora y amarrarme el pasador y... me caí –dijo Lucy mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Carter para levantarse

-Menos mal que tu departamento es alfombrado –dijo mientras Lucy conectaba la secadora de pelo

-Sí –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba avergonzada

-Esa fue una buena caída –dijo Carter mientras se agachaba y le amarraba los pasadores a Lucy

-Gracias –dijo Lucy al ver lo que estaba haciendo Carter

-De nada ¿Voy a la sala a esperarte? –preguntó

-Como quieras, si quieres anda a la cocina y toma algo, yo estoy lista en tres minutos –dijo Lucy mientras regresaba a la tierra y se secaba el pelo

Los tres minutos de Lucy en realidad fueron trece pero a Carter eso no le importó, para ser sincero lo único que le interesaba sobre hacer papeles era que Que Lucy va a estar ahí le dijo su vocecita, sí, y que así voy a terminar todos los papeles se completó a él mismo. Mientras que Carter tenía su peleita interna con su "Pepito Grillo", Lucy estaba haciendo todo lo posible para apurarse y no quedar mal frente a Carter pero siempre que estaba concentrada se acordaba que Carter se había arrodillado para amarrarle los pasadores, de acuerdo, eso no debía significar mucho para él pero para ella significaba que Carter de verdad la quería pues nunca había visto que él se arrodillara e inclinara la cabeza para nadie, bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero no le importaba, eso era su propia idea.

Luego de los trece minutos, Lucy salió de su cuarto ya lista y con su mochila al hombro. Mientras que Lucy cerraba la puerta, Carter se dio cuenta que Lucy de verdad era bonita Siempre lo ha sido, mongo le dijo su Pepito Grillo, pero antes que pudiera contestar Lucy se había volteado y estaba cogiendo su mochila. En el trayecto entre la puerta de Lucy y el auto, Carter se ofreció a cargar la mochila de Lucy pues era otra de las cosas que le habían enseñado, bueno, eso era con los libros de La chica que te gusta ¡Ya para! Yo estoy con Brenda, no con Lucy se dijo a él mismo y luego comenzó a manejar.

Cuando Lucy vio el edificio en el que vivía Carter se quedó sorprendida, no muchas veces había pasado por la zona de "Lake Shore" y mucho menos entrado, pero no lo podía negar, de seguro que su departamento era hermoso. En cuanto Lucy vio a través de una ventanita de la puerta del ascensor se quedó impresionada, no era el típico departamento de soltero que ella se había imaginado, era todo lo contrario, era ordenado y limpio, era muy bonito.

-Pasa –dijo Carter abriendo la puerta del ascensor y dejando que ella pase primero

-Gracias –dijo Lucy mirando el recibidor, el departamento era gigante

-Veo que te gusta mi depa –dijo Carter cerrando el ascensor y echándole llave al ascensor

-La verdad sí –dijo sonriendo

-¿Quieres un tour? Después de todo, vas a estar aquí un buen tiempo

-En eso te doy la razón –dijo Lucy y lo siguió a la sala, en donde dejó su mochila en un sofá y comenzó el tour.

Para comenzar el tour fueron al recibidor, donde le explicó que la puerta que estaba frente al ascensor llevaba a la cocina y la que estaba al costado daba al baño de visitas, pero que ella usaría el del cuarto de visitas. Siguiendo a la derecha llegaron a la sala, que era bien amplia, ventanas eran preciosas pero lo más lindo era la chimenea, de la sala doblabas a la izquierda y llegabas al comedor y en el comedor podías ir o al balcón que estaba a la derecha o a la cocina, que estaba a la izquierda.

Cruzando la puerta de madera entraron a la cocina en donde Carter le explico a Lucy dónde quedaba todo, luego pasaron por una puerta de vidrio y llegaron a la lavandería, donde estaba el cuarto de servicio y la puerta falsa. Entrando por un pasillo llegaron de nuevo a la sala que tenía una puerta corrediza de madera seguida por unas repisas de libros separadas por una pared de madera, enfrente a la pared había un sillón de cuero negro para cuatro personas, a la derecha había una mesa baja pero larga y a la izquierda una pequeña con el teléfono y un bloc. En la entrada a la sala había un sillón cuadrado sin respaldar y antes de un pasillo había otro sillón, pero ese era para una persona, era de cuero negro y reclinable.

Antes del sillón reclinable había una puerta que conducía la cuarto de visitas que tenía un baño, una pared de madera frente a la cama y una linda vista al patio del departamento y el corredor que había antes de entrar completamente al cuarto estaba lleno de guardarropas. Mientras que al otro lado del sillón, el pasadizo llevaba a dos cuartos, pero entre ellos había otra repisa llena de libros, en el extremo izquierdo había un tipo de oficina.

a oficina tenía como los otros cuartos un baño para el lado izquierdo del pasadizo y para el derecho habían unos guardarropas, luego más libros, otra pared de madera y llegando a la ventana estaba la computadora muy bien equipada, en frente de la pared de madera había un sillón, en la pared habían libros y un corcho lleno de Post –its y en el lado contrario, pegado a la ventana estaba un escritorio. Por proceso de descarte, el cuarto que quedaba era el de Carter, y así era, al lado izquierdo habían libros, a la mitad del pasadizo había un baño muy grande, mientras que al lado izquierdo se interrumpían los libros y habían guardarropas, luego la pared de madera, luego tres guardarropas más y luego más libros.

A la altura de la pared estaba la cama de Carter que era de tamaño "king", y a los lados tenía mesas de noche llenas de libros, un par de fotos, un teléfono y papeles y en las esquinas de la habitación habían sillones (también en la que estaba junto a la repisa) y a la izquierda de la cama había un cuarto que tenía maletas, unos abrigos y trajes, y muchos zapatos, pero también estaba lleno de libros y otras cosas.

-¿Qué te parece mi depa? –preguntó Carter, le interesaba la opinión de Lucy, no se quería lucir

-Deb tenía razón, es precioso

-Bueno, mi casa es tu casa, si necesitas algo solo tómalo, emmm... puedes elegir entre el cuarto de visitas y el mío, yo me quedo con el que no uses, si tienes hambre sacas algo de la cocina, esta es tu casa

-Gracias Carter, y me voy a quedar con el cuarto de huéspedes, no quiero botarte de tu cuarto

-De acuerdo, si quieres algún libro solo sácalo pero por favor lo pones en su lugar, yo voy a... trabajar

-No te preocupes, en un rato paso a fastidiarte

-Gracias, yo... ahora que me acuerdo, te Debes estar preguntando qué son esas paredes de madera

-La verdad sí porque las hay en muchas partes

-Mira –dijo Carter congiendo un control remoto –Este control gris es el que abre las paredes –dijo y apretando un botón rojo se corrieron las paredes

-¡Tienes de todo ahí! –dijo Lucy y se fue acercando –Televisor de pantalla plana, stereo, un Home Theather, VHS, una colección gigante de películas, DVDs y Cds

-En todos los cuartos hay los mismos, no te preocupes, y cada uno tiene al lado su control remoto, si lo quieres cerrar vuelves a apretar el botón, permiso –dijo Carter y cuando Lucy se alejó, cerró las puertas

-¡Genial! –dijo Lucy –Tu departamento es lo máximo

-Gracias, bueno, ahora sí me voy, ya son las un cuarto para las nueve

-Okay

-Si tienes hambre vas a la cocina tu me avisas si necesitas algo

-Ya, ¿Y si me pierdo? –dijo Lucy media bromeando –¿Aparecen mapitas?

-No

-¿Grito?

-Si te pierdes gritas y yo iré corriendo a rescatarte –dijo Carter y luego abandonó la habitación

Lucy cogió su mochila de la sala y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, al salir del cuarto de Carter asomó la cabeza y lo vio trabajando. Una vez en el cuarto dejó su mochila al lado de la cama y se tumbó en la cama, Si te pierdes grita y yo iré corriendo a rescatarte las palabras de Carter se habían quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Bueno, haciendo caso a lo que Carter le había dicho que "mi casa es tu casa" Lucy se puso su pijama, sus pantuflas y su bata (que era azul con lunitas y estrellas) y se recogió el cabello en una cola, luego se fue a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar. Recordando un poco encontró en los uno de los almacenes el agua que estaba buscando, bueno también encontró muchas otras cosas, como enlatados y snacks, recordando que Carter no había tomado nada en su casa y que seguramente no pararía para ir hasta la cocina por algo de tomar, se llevó también una botella de agua para él.

-Supuse que tendrías sed –dijo Lucy entrando a la habitación

-Sí... –dijo Carter y al voltear se sorprendió de lo linda que se le podía ver a Lucy con su pijama, él lo recordaba bien, era la pijama que él le había dicho que le gustaba –Gracias

-¿Qué te pasó? –dijo Lucy entregándole su botella de agua

-Nada, es que... se te ve... linda –dijo Carter Ibas a decir más que linda, cobarde 

-Gracias –dijo Lucy sonriendo Así que piensa que se me ve linda 

-Me leíste la mente –dijo Carter y luego se tomó media botella de agua, de verdad tenía sed

-Oye Carter

-¿Hum? –dijo Carter tapando la botella

-¿Todo en tu casa es embotellado? –dijo Lucy algo avergonzada –Olvídalo

-No, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que este lugar tiene comida gracias a mi abuela, ella viene, hace una lista de compras y le dice a alguien que compre y deje todo acá, yo no soy bueno para eso

-Oh, no te molestó mi pregunta ¿No?

-No Luce, no te preocupes –dijo Carter

-Te dejo para que... sigas trabajando

Mientras que Carter estaba trabajando, Lucy se fue al balcón para disfrutar la vista, de acuerdo, hacía frío pero la vista lo valía. Lucy no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado afuera cuando sonó su _pager _ No, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte, por favor no pensaba Lucy mientras levantaba el aparatito, pero se tranquilizó al leer el mensaje: "Debes estar congelándote, desde mi cuarto hay la misma vista, por favor ve ahí, no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital por hipotermia, Carter" Haciéndole caso a Carter, Lucy entró al departamento pero antes de ir al cuarto de Carter se preparó un té, luego se fue al cuarto y se llevó una sorpresa.

-Creí que te gustaría, además, ya comenzó a nevar y no quería que te congeles –dijo Carter prendiendo la chimenea

-¿Prendiste la chimenea para mí? –dijo Lucy sentada en la cama mirando a Carter que estaba prendiendo la chimenea que estaba cerca de la pared de madera, en el espacio que había antes de los libros

-Se podría decir que sí –dijo Carter sonriendo Jilero le dijo su Pepito Grillo

-¡Gracias!

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, voy a seguir trabajando

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, no quería distraerte

-No te preocupes –dijo Carter y le sonrió ¡Jilero! ¡Jilero! ¡Jilero! ¡No! ¡No me la estoy jileando! 

El plan que tenía Carter de verdad estaba funcionando, no tenía sueño y estaba avanzando realmente rápido, solo quería que Lucy estuviera un rato con él, bueno, él le había dicho que iba a trabajar, pero no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de que ella iría. Y así fue, luego de media hora, la chimenea se había apagado (Carter le había puesto poca leña) y Lucy se fue a donde estaba Carter, ella no sabía si entrar o no, porque no quería interrumpirlo pero luego recordó que ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo a mantenerse despierto.

-¿Con sueño? –le preguntó Carter a Lucy cuando vio por el reflejo de la ventana que estaba entrando

-Para nada ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco

-El que se duerme primero pierde –dijo Lucy lanzándole un reto

-¿A eso juegan cuando se reúnen todas en una casa y se ponen a hablar de hombres? –dijo Carter fastidiando

-No te voy a decir –dijo Lucy descubriendo que Carter quería saber qué era lo que hacían en sus pijamadas

-Vamos, no seas mala –le pedió Carter

-No te voy a decir, ¿Te importa si escucho música? –preguntó cogiendo el control remoto

-No –dijo Carter y Lucy abrió la pared de madera y puso uno de sus Cds

-¿Jazz? –dijo Lucy examinando la amplia colección que había al costado del stereo

-No solo Jazz, pero sí

-¡Tienes toda la colección de Kenny G!

-No sabía que te gustaba –dijo Carter sin dejar de trabajar

-Pues sí

-No tengo toda la colección, me falta uno, el primero que sacó

-Ahh –dijo Lucy mientras hacía una nota mental Regalo de navidad para Carter: el primer CD de Kenny G 

-¿Lou Bega? –dijo Carter escuchando lo que había puesto Lucy

-¿Qué tienes contra él? –dijo Lucy mientras ponía "play"

-Nada, es solo que no te veía como alguien a quien le gustaba Lou Bega –dijo Carter

-¿Y como qué tipo de persona me vez? En el aspecto musical

-Algo más... de tu edad, como... U2, Pink algo...

-¿Mas yo? Bueno, para que sepas, tu tampoco eres tan viejo, y sí me gusta U2, es más tengo unos cuantos

-¿Puedo ver? –preguntó Carter dejando de trabajar

-Están en mi cuarto, digo...

-Entonces vamos a tu cuarto –dijo Carter con una sonrisa Ya le diste un cuarto, jilero 

Carter estaba más interesado en pasar tiempo con Lucy que en estar trabajando en lo papales, durante un momento, a Carter se le cruzó por la mente que Brenda podía aparecerse o llamar y que eso sería pésimo, pero después recordó que antes había hablado con ella y le había dicho que iba a trabajar hasta tarde así que iba a estar ocupado. Entrando al "cuarto de Lucy", ella tiró todos sus Cds a la cama para que Carter los pudiera ver uno por uno si le daba la gana.

-Creí que habías dicho unos cuantos –dijo Carter al ver la cantidad de Cds que habían en la cama

-Bueno, tengo más en mi casa, solo que tu no llegaste a ver mi colección

-¿Tienes más?

-Esto no es ni un cuarto de mi colección

-¡Tu galería Debe ser inmensa!

-Es un closet lleno

-Veo que tu tienes mi cantidad de libros en Cds

-No lo creo, tu tienes muchos libros, muchos –dijo Lucy

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, vamos a ver que clase de música escucha mi colega –dijo Carter

- Colega, ¿Por qué no amiga? ¿Por qué no algo más? -pensó Lucy

TBC


End file.
